


Guardian

by petiteneko



Series: Wardship [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakama, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Somebody had to protect their protector after all. (Zoro Perspective)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in the One Piece fandom, so my apologies in advance! I'm still not too sure where I'm going with this yet, but I'll let it go where it wants to, and I'll add in tags as things occur. I hope you enjoy and I would like some feedback if you have any. (I request that you be nice about it because I'm apprehensive about writing still!)
> 
> Note: .xxx. is used just as a change between different scenes.

Everybody on the ship had their various roles, and no, he was not talking about their occupations or positions on the Sunny.

Sure, Nami was their navigator and treasurer, but she was also their crew’s mother-figure as well. (Although the evil, strict step-mother kind, but still.) Usopp was the younger brother, foolish and playful. Brook, their crazy grandfather who had jokes as stale as his age. Franky was that wacky, yet ‘cool’ uncle who did the wildest things. Sanji, despite everything he insulted the man for, was probably the eldest son, looking after those who needed it. The others, well, they were a bit harder to place. Robin was probably somewhere between aunt or elder sister. You didn’t get in her way or insult things that shouldn’t be insulted. (She was more terrifying than Nami.) Chopper, too, had a role somewhere between two: a mothering figure, strict like Nami, or a young child. He could easily be the babysitter or the baby of the group whenever he chose. Luffy, too was somewhere between everything, but a protective brother probably suited him best, even if foolish and disobedient to a tee.

And him? Well, he was the protector. Even though Luffy was, Luffy needed somebody to protect him. And with protecting Luffy came protecting his crew. Luffy may be strong but he was **foolish.** He was, well, an idiot. People found out though, if you took advantage of Luffy, there would be hell to pay, and that hell was him. He supposed that might make him the fatherly figure but… if Nami was the mother--- yeah, no thanks.

Still didn’t mean that if somebody hurt his nakama he wouldn’t make them suffer.

Which was why, Zoro thought, Trafalgar Law took such offense to him…

.xxx.

He didn’t trust him. He didn’t trust his smirks or his cryptic, half answers. Sure, the guy saved their captain’s life, but the man was a pirate, and Luffy was gullible, and they weren’t most pirates.

Zoro knew most pirates, and most pirates stole, and used, and killed. Most pirates weren’t to be trusted. Law was hiding something. Law had ulterior motives despite what he said, Because most pirates wouldn’t let a debt like that remain unpaid.

It was only worse that Luffy believed the guy.

And _nobody_ was going to hurt his crew – **especially** his captain.

.xxx.

“Shishishi, you remind me of Zoro, Torao.”

Both of them flinched at that, not liking the comparison.

“You’re both so quiet and go off on your own… Do you get lost like Zoro does too?”

“Hey – Luffy – what was that?!”

Despite his protests – did that creep just _scoff?_

.xxx.

Luffy was right however – that surgeon of death was reclusive, probably even more than he was. But there was something _off_ about it. Perhaps the other man was like this naturally but…

It felt _intense._

Zoro couldn’t figure out why. Was it because he was just using them? Just like Nami tried to do? (And after Fishman Island, that memory was all too fresh in their minds…) Was it that Law simply didn’t like any of them? Or, perhaps was he distancing himself as Robin did until Water 7?

It was just an alliance to him after all, despite what Luffy thought on the matter. It only made sense that he would avoid any… connections or friendships. Once their goal was finished, their alliance would be too. They were both after the One Piece after all.

He was going to use them, and expected to be used in return, because that’s what most pirates did.

Unfortunately for Law (and them, as Zoro could only see this ending badly) he picked an alliance with the most untraditional and unpredictable pirate out there.

An alliance meant nakama, and nakama meant everything to their captain.

Zoro hated his position sometimes.

.xxx.

Luffy may be an idiot, he may be oblivious and have a skull thicker than Impel Down’s walls, but he certainly wasn’t stupid – at least when it counted. When the tough got going, when things seemed impossible or even then the topics were heavy, their captain always knew what to do or what to say.

How to convince a bounty-hunter to become the very thing he hunted. Putting a stop to a pirate in hiding and saving a village and inspiring a coward. Not giving up and seeing a call for help before it was cried. Encouraging dreams, accepting a ‘monster’ and a ‘devil.’ Giving people a reason to live or a place to stay, a hope to the hopeless. Their captain was an idiot, but a reliable one who just _knew_ how to help without trying.

Part of him wondered if Law needed fixing too, just by watching the two captains interact...

.xxx.

“Zoro, do you think Torao hates me?”

The swordsman opened his eye at that. This was unusual. Normally their captain would whine elsewhere, and in front of the person he was whining about. And a bit more jokingly than _this._ He let his silence and attention speak for him.

“I mean, he keeps avoiding me and ignoring me and whenever he _does_ talk it’s always about plan this or plan this!”

“That warlord avoids everybody Luffy.” Zoro said bluntly. “He doesn’t seem to enjoy socialising, you even pointed that out yourself.”

Why did Luffy seem to take this so personally?

“Neither do you and Robin, but at least you guys _react!_ He doesn’t even do that! He just pretends I don’t even exist! We’re nakama right? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he’s hungry? He doesn’t eat a lot during meals. Yeah! That must be it! Sanjiiiii~!”

Zoro sighed, shaking his head as he watched their captain run off to find that damned cook. Well, _that_ was strange… But, Luffy had returned to his usual self so maybe he just needed to rant a little. Besides, Law did seem to have a… higher tolerance to Luffy’s antics than everybody else. He didn’t wear down as quick as most people, and perhaps it frustrated their captain. But Luffy wasn’t one to back down… and with that settled, Zoro closed his eye, intent on getting that nap…

.xxx.

Like him and Robin huh? While Zoro didn’t like being compared to that creepy surgeon then and definitely not now, Robin was a new one. Well. In a sense. And if _Luffy_ of all people noticed it… there _were_ similarities to them.

They were both creepy as hell, for one, and they both were people he opposed to becoming their nakama. Also, they both were too quiet for comfort. Although Robin had gotten better after the showdown with CP 9 and ------

Zoro paused at that, remembering that empty look in her eyes. The one that gave up at life and happiness, despite what seemed promised to her onboard their ship.

Zoro thought, that maybe it was just Law’s distancing himself was the comparison, but every now and then… he’d see _that look._ The one that had given up. That lack of desire to live.

But there was also that intensity. That… **rage.** That one thing that had to be done first.

And **that** was perhaps the reason of Zoro’s opposition towards this ‘Surgeon of Death.’ Because that fury and that… emptiness did not breed well. It made one reckless, unpredictable, and even **desperate.** A man willing to do anything for that one goal, that way to qualm the anger, that **vengeance?**

_Could somebody **really** be more dangerous than Luffy?_

And they were in an **alliance** with it! Great, just _great._ For probably the millionth time, Zoro regrets accepting Luffy’s help. (Not that he had much choice in the matter…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few tags that I'm planning on implementing on as the story progresses. I may add more as I continue to write.
> 
> .xxx. = Scene skip

Although the captain didn’t come complaining to him anymore, Zoro could see that same frustration building in him again. He could see it. In the way that Luffy’s temper had a shorter fuse than usual. In the way that Luffy relentlessly brought food to Law. In the way that the younger captain practically choked the older one with it.

And when none of Luffy’s ideas worked, when he ran out of options, their idiotic captain rebelled in the only way he could:

He stole Law’s food during meal times.

Now while this wasn’t unusual, the stretching arms had a tendency to snap towards the breadless plate. Its frequency was far higher than others. And when there was no food on Law’s plate, Luffy would pick off the items that the Warlord would eat. He always saved the bread until last.

_If you won’t let me feed you, then go hungry._

Of course, _none_ of this had anything to do with food, but… Luffy’s mind worked in strange ways. He convinced himself Law was grumpy because he didn’t eat enough and it just… spiralled down to _this._ Whatever gave Luffy the reason to do what he was doing.

He was mad at the lack of attention. Goodness, just _how_ much of a child was their captain? Not to mention Luffy probably took Law’s resistance as a challenge of some sort. And _everybody_ knew Luffy didn’t back down from a challenge.

Sure, their captain noticed the lack of attention Law gave him, but what he _didn’t_ notice was the soft muttering of _shambles._ Of the small _Room_ Law made during meals. And the way that he would switch out the meat for bread, and the air in his hands for the meat. All at the last possible second.

And Zoro, well, he didn’t know how to decipher _that._

.xxx.

This continued to the point where it had been affecting Luffy’s disposition. Their captain was lethargic and looked to be _bored._ The only attention that he ever received was continued planning. It was history lessons. Things to watch out for. What they were going to do next…. 

Of course, the strawhat captain would doze through those.

And of course, he didn’t notice the battle during mealtime. And sometimes there were those… questionable looks on Law’s face or the sounds he made…

Just like that scoff.

He _did_ notice the fact that Law seemed to be talking to the other members of the crew now. How he would exchange medical notes with Chopper, or making plans with the more… competent Nami, or asking Robin for reading materials.

(Which, by the way, were used to ignore Luffy with.)

Perhaps if things were lighter, Zoro would make a few jokes about Luffy’s lethargy. Something along the lines of the intake of bread versus meat.

But he also didn’t trust Law enough. He didn’t know what Law was doing or why he was doing it. He knew nothing about this cryptic Warlord, and he wouldn’t ease up. Not until he had that man figured out.

(No matter how _damn_ amusing it was to watch somebody stealing from Luffy for once.)

.xxx.

Stealing food wasn’t enough. (Probably because Luffy didn’t realise he wasn’t achieving anything with his attempts.) So their captain had begun to just… whine in front of the subject that made him whine.

Whine _to_ that subject.

“Toraooo…”

It was all out begging at this point.

Had he seen their captain stoop this low for something before? (Well, maybe when Sanji started to lock the fridge at night…) It was quite odd indeed.

But perhaps what was even odder was the Warlord’s capability to resist… well to put it bluntly… Luffy’s charms.

He had not seen anybody resist so well or long. He doubted even Smoker had been immune, and that guy’s life mission was to capture the infamous ‘ _Mugiwara no Luffy._ ’

If anything, as time passed, the Warlord’s intensity only _grew._ Just _what_ was that guy’s goal? And just _how_ were they involved in all of it?

.xxx.

Zoro was getting tired of seeing Luffy in such a …pathetic state. It was Perona all over again. (And if _that_ didn’t give him chills…)

Couldn’t Law at least do _something_ about this? To tell Luffy just exactly what his intentions were? Tell him off (despite how _moot_ that point would be) or just give in. Wasn’t it annoying the other in the least? It made no sense for him to just let this keep going on. If he was just _using_ them, he should make it clear. Because, right now, he was just leading Luffy on a false promise of friendship.

Luffy needed to hear no, even if he wouldn’t take it for an answer.

He had far too much hope for a pirate, and it was becoming a liability. They were on their way to fight _yet another_ Warlord and Luffy didn’t need to be distracted by this. He couldn’t afford to be.

(Luffy may be physically stronger than him in prospect, but he was strong in _other_ areas, and he would do whatever it took to protect Luffy in those areas.)

.xxx.

He waited until nightfall.

(He never liked the idea of that man taking watch but Luffy insisted on it. Zoro always ensured he had the watch after the Warlord, and that he never slept during it.)

It was routine, but instead of backing off after letting the surgeon off, he stepped forward, taking a fistful of his clothing.

“I don’t trust you.” He hissed.

Eyes narrowed and a _Room_ swirled in Law’s hands. Both for defence and as a threat.

“I know.”

“But Luffy’s the captain and what he says goes.” Zoro’s other hand was on the Wado Ichimonji.

Neither moved.

“Pick something Trafalgar Law. Be his nakama, his temporary ally, or his enemy. And _tell him._ Don’t leave him hanging, and **don’t you dare** hurt him. I’m – we’re – grateful that you saved him when we couldn’t, but don’t take that gratitude for granted. I can just as easily turn my sword against yours if it’s pointed somewhere it **shouldn’t** be.” With one last glare, Zoro let the other go roughly.

“I know.”

The _Room_ dissipated and the surgeon propped Kikoku against his shoulder as he walked towards his sleeping quarters.

That asshole _really_ was grating on his nerves…

.xxx.

The next day wasn’t much different than any other. Law still ignored Luffy, still made his plans and read his books and Zoro wondered if Law even took their conversation to heart.

Granted, he couldn’t keep the two of them in eyeshot at all times.

However…

“Zoro-ya, why don’t you take first watch tonight?”

And with that suggestion things only spiralled out of control with a love-cook bringing up the unfairness of it all and something to do with sleeping all the time and how he should pull his own weight and Robin laughing in the background and a universal agreement.

All before he could even begin to argue.

That fucking Warlord.

(It wouldn’t stop him from staying awake during _his_ watch…)

.xxx.

As Zoro watched the skies he wondered why Law took his shift after his … he had the perfect chance to avoid him and yet…

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed until he had a sheath jabbing at his side.

“Here to relieve ya.”

But one thing was for sure, it definitely wasn’t time for his watch to be over.

Zoro stared at him for a good while, not moving as he continued to try and figure out the other. “What’s your game Warlord?”

There was a shrug of those shoulders. “Couldn’t sleep. And you seem to enjoy doing it so much anyway.”

His eyes narrowed.

“And I know you don’t trust me and will be awake the entire time I’m on watch, so I figured you’d prefer to do it in comfort.” He shrugged again before looking up. “Despite your doubts, I can’t afford to slack off on this duty Zoro-ya.”

There were a few moments of silence before Law continued.

“I need you. All of you. I wouldn’t have proposed this alliance otherwise.”

There was something different about that last statement but Zoro couldn’t quite place it. Something about the words, about Law’s voice…

“I have no plans or desire to cause any of your crew harm. Nor do I wish to become close to any of you. **Joker** is a difficult king to dethrone. We need to be prepared.”

“And once we take down Joker, Kaido is next.” Zoro finished for him, still pondering on all of this…

Law was moving now to make himself comfortable, leaning his sword against the wall, one knee being brought up and held by his arms.

“That is what I said.”

“Tch.” Well, whatever _that_ was, it was certainly gone now. “My warning still stands.”

“Didn’t expect any less of you Zoro-ya. Since you’re adamant on staying awake until my shift is done, why don’t you go make yourself comfortable, hm?”

As Zoro stood up, there was a soft mumble into the wind, but he doubted he actually _heard_ it right.

_Don’t change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you all for the kudos and reviews. It really helps with continuing to write! I may take longer as this story goes on because I'm re-watching the anime to familiarise myself with the characters and kind of doing character studies/plot studies. (I was up to the point in my re-watching anyway!)
> 
> Again, thank you all so much. I'm just glad you all like it. Especially since this is my first attempt in this series! As before, if you guys have any tips on keeping things in character and whatnot, please let me know in a polite manner!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARNING: Some detailed descriptions about grief and mourning and a bit about Ace's death near the end. Grab some tissues, you'll need it.
> 
> And again: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS LIKE SERIOUSLY. THIS HAS BEEN UP FOR 3 DAYS AND IT'S ALREADY THE SECOND MOST KUDO'D WORK I HAVE.
> 
> It's going to be slower updates after this now.

Zoro couldn’t get those words out of his mind.

_Don’t change._

It made him pause before leaving the Warlord to his watch. It made him wonder. While he doubted the legitimacy of those words he could only think about _what if?_ What did it mean? Why did he say it? What were the reasons behind it all?

_I need you._

And yet, it seemed totally out of character for their ally to say or do something like that. To show this… _worry_ for another. To _voice_ it.

(Then again, there were these strange moment: the way Law would look away at certain jokes, or something Luffy did. His scoffs or other facial expressions. The ‘food wars’ over meals...)

And Law even stated he had no ‘wish’ to become a close friend to anybody. That he wanted to keep a distance…

 _If_ it had been true, then it was only because Law needed them. It had to be…

.xxx.

Something had changed. It was subtle, but there was something different. Granted it still left Luffy pouting on the deck on a frequent basis, it left him grumpy until somebody cheered him up with food, but there _was_ a change.

“Torao doesn’t like me!”

Apparently the Warlord stopped completely ignoring Luffy. Albeit, it was only for a brief moment or two but… _there was communication._ He would tell Luffy no in some way or form, tell him to stop or he didn’t want to or to ‘get the hell off of him’ but… it was _something._

It was a reaction.

Zoro didn’t like it, but he _did_ tell Law to pick a stance, and he took the ‘temporary ally’ route. Besides, now Luffy knew what was going on. He knew that there was a problem, but not something he thought he couldn’t fix. Law was reacting to him and that was all the damned Strawhat wanted in the first place.

(Had he done so before? Zoro couldn’t fully recall...)

Yes, Law was still ignoring him, but at least he _told_ Luffy he was. But did it mean Luffy was going to give up? Probably not. The guy lived for challenges after all. And Trafalgar Law’s friendship was proving to be _quite_ the challenge.

At least Luffy wasn’t miserable now.

.xxx.

Those strange expressions were making an appearance again.

Particularly because Luffy had found a way to talk to Law indirectly. He would drag a crewmate within earshot of the Warlord (typically Usopp, he wouldn’t doubt the sniper was in on it) and just babble away. Sometimes he would talk about Law, sometimes he’d say things he wanted to say to Law, and sometimes he’d just go off on some nonsensical tangent. (And Usopp would ‘mimic’ Law as well. Yes, he was in on it.)

Law didn’t seem overly impressed with it. Luffy’s comments, or Usopp’s reactions.

.xxx.

If anything it would seem that Law was _annoyed_ with Luffy.

Zoro couldn’t blame him.

He didn’t blame him either for avoiding Luffy. In fact, it didn’t piss him off as much as before. Probably because Law was communicating it now. Because Luffy didn’t act so _miserable_ now. He wasn’t being ignored and not knowing the reason. (Well… being told to ‘bug off’ was completely different than being treated as if you didn’t exist.)

It didn’t mean he approved of it, or that he fully trusted Law but… it was better. He couldn’t expect much from a pirate. _Especially_ those who aligned themselves with the government. (There _were_ exceptions to the rule, granted, but the majority had ulterior motives.)

Zoro didn’t know what he needed to trust Law, but he doubted he’d find it anytime soon, or even ever. Especially considering how the two captains interacted. Or well, ‘interacted.’

Luffy trusted far too easily, he was far too gullible and he wondered where Luffy would be without him.

(Perhaps another would have taken his place, his role…)

Despite his occasional regrets, this crew was probably the best thing that’s happened to him. He wasn’t about to let anything ruin it.

.xxx.

He didn't take the watch next to Law’s. This night, Sanji had been relieved by Law, and that damned cook had been… noisy getting into bed.

He probably had been the only one to notice it (Being that their beds were in close proximity to one another) Part of him had been tempted to start a fight at the minor annoyance, but it was the middle of the night, and they would be approaching Dressrosa any day now…

So he let it be and tried to get back to sleep.

It was whimpering that prevented that from happening. Zoro’s stomach sunk. Sometimes this happened. It happened on their first night into the new world. It happened during their stay on Fishman Island. It probably happened before that too.

“ _Ace…_ ”

Even though Luffy played it off, even though he dismissed it and said he was fine and that they shouldn’t worry about it... something like that never fully healed. Hell, he still had dreams about Kuina. (Their frequent encounters with Smoker didn’t help matters either.)

It wasn’t that Luffy was weak either. It wasn’t that Luffy _really_ needed help, or that he hadn’t moved on. They all had their own horrors. Nami probably had flashbacks after Fishman Island. Robin too, in her own way.

The thing was, was that Luffy’s wounds were still so fresh. That he held his dying brother _in his arms._ He could feel the life seeping out of him, he could hear his last words and his last breath. He could feel the last beats of his heart.

All because _he was too weak._

And, _nobody_ was there for him, at least none of them, when Luffy helped to soothe _their_ wounds.

Who knew what other scars Luffy had in his past? Despite everything their captain was the one full of surprises. (His lineage. His inspiration. His brother… who knew what else?) Not that they’d abandon him for anything. It just… wasn’t relevant enough for things to be brought up.

But now… when the one who helped them needed them… they all came up at a loss. They weren’t there. They didn’t see what happened or what he needed. They _all_ wanted to rush to him. He didn’t need to hear verification from everybody, but he knew that the moment they saw the news about the war, everybody doubled their efforts into getting back to Sabody. To get back to Luffy because _Luffy needed them._

Quite a few of them dealt with loss. In fact, perhaps Usopp was the only one who _hadn’t_ dealt with it. (And even then, Usopp did lose his mother at a young age, and his father was on the seas with Shanks’ crew.) However, each of those losses had been _so long ago_ and the wounds had begun to scar over. Certainly, they would throb every now and then but…

Luffy’s case was so _unique._ Had any of them lost somebody they loved in their arms? Had they been able, and yet _unable_ to help them at the same time? Had they watched them take their last breath? Had they been through _hell_ to save them only to fail in the end? To have a hope torn so _violently_ from them?

Each of them probably had a bit of that. Nami’s mother died to protect her and her sister. Robin lost her entire life in a Buster Call. Franky, too, lost a person dear to him due to his own short-comings. Chopper _killed_ his own father indirectly and unintentionally. (It didn’t matter that he was dying anyway.)

But Luffy… to have to go through all of that _alone…_

The whimpering became louder, and he was certain he wasn’t the only one awake now.

What was he supposed to do here? He was Luffy’s protector dammit! And he couldn’t even think of a way to save him from his own damned subconscious! He hadn’t been there. He didn’t know everything, and his situation was _so different_ than that. It was an _accident._ Not something that one could have prevented if they were strong enough, or fast enough or…

Kuina’s death was _nothing_ like Ace’s.

And who was he to tell Luffy how to grieve?

What was he supposed to even say? _It’s okay. It’s in the past. It will get better over time._

It didn’t mean it would stop hurting. It didn’t fill that empty hole in your heart. It didn’t satisfy the loneliness. It didn’t stop you from missing them or wanting them back. It didn’t mean it was right or it was okay.

It only meant that the pain would become a familiar pain that dulled over time. A pain that never stopped.

Who was he to tell that to Luffy? Maybe Robin… Maybe Nami…

They were all broken in a way. They became pirates after all. Rebels, outcasts, rejected or neglected by society. But they banded together and…

_And yet he couldn’t do **one** damn simple thing for his captain._

There was a gasp and laboured breaths. Shifting of clothes and covers. Creaking and shuffling of feet. And finally the door.

Quiet.

Zoro had no doubt that everybody here knew what just happened, and it was something none of them could talk about because each and every one of them felt this… _heavy_ wave of guilt of not being there. Of being unable to help…

It needed to change.

He moved to get up but was stopped by a hand on his arm, and a squeeze, and a shake of blond hair. Unspoken words echoed into the darkness of the men’s quarters:

_If he wanted to talk about it, he would have stayed._

Zoro could only shoot the cook a glare because… if he hadn’t…. If Sanji hadn’t stopped him, he wouldn’t have hesitated. He would have gone out there, damn the consequences.

He was worried about Luffy. They _all_ were and he was going to try and fix their error. An error they had no choice in making.

Luffy was alone out there, as he always had been. And he wanted to fix it.

But he hesitated. It made him doubt. Maybe he wasn’t suited to _this_ kind of protection no matter how much he boasted that he was Luffy’s guardian.

This was why Zoro was best suited for rash decisions.

His mind began to calm down as a realisation came to him.

No, Luffy wasn’t alone.

_He’s just like Jinbe. I owe him my life._

The question however was: would Law _do_ anything about it?

He had been there after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One major thing to note: I did some minor editing.
> 
> I realise that the trip to Dressrosa canonly takes place over a day. And so I edited it down to about three or so days instead of the longer period I have implied it was. The edits are minor enough to just summarise them by saying that.
> 
> So Law tells Doflamingo to reply to him in a different amount of days than in canon, so the SH’s are waiting for the reply and sailing around Dressrosa. (Also did a minor edit for Luffy’s nightmares and just said he got one on the first night in the new world instead of after Punk Hazard)
> 
> And also, I realise this chapter is a bit choppy but I don’t feel like writing out the entire scenes of Dressrosa, and I feel it flows good enough as it is and still matches the style of how I’ve been writing. And again, sorry the next one will still be a bit. Still watching. (Dressrosa is too fucking long xD)

It took him awhile to go to sleep.

Should he wait to see if Luffy was alright? Should he stay here to ensure that nothing wrong happened?

(He just wanted to _know._ Was Luffy okay? Was Law doing anything about it? Or were they just out there minding their own business. Did Luffy need somebody to talk to? Did… Did…)

The thinking was pointless.

He knew Luffy. He knew him the longest and probably the best out of everybody here. Luffy wasn’t a guy who dwelled on the past, or who you were _then._ He cared about the now, and who you were now. He didn’t doubt that extended to every aspect of his life. Luffy, he was a simple person.

Granted, the boy might hate Blackbeard and Sakazuki, and if he did, Zoro didn’t blame him.

Luffy wasn’t a guy who lingered on what happened then, or what _could have been._ No, he concentrated on the _now._ And, in that respect, Luffy was more than likely fine. He accepted what had happened. Alabasta was a good example. When Vivi was distraught, Luffy only charged ahead. And _him_ too. A pirate hunter being the future King of the Pirate’s guardian?

Yeah, Luffy was a man who lived in the present.

Granted, he didn’t mean he was free from nightmares of the past, or of the horrors he had lived though. It didn’t negate the fact that he _lost_ somebody dear to him and that he _missed_ them. Luffy was still very much human, and humans mourned. Humans relived terrors in their dreams. And that kind of healing… it took time.

The only thing he could do was to help Luffy move on and past it. To ensure that Luffy didn’t make the same mistakes as he did in the past, to ensure that he didn’t lose anybody else in his life.

To remind Luffy that they weren’t playing around anymore and they had to be serious.

He had done it in Punk Hazard, and he needed to be prepared to do it in Dressrosa, if it was going to be as challenging as Law thought it was going to be. And, on that last thought, Zoro resigned himself to sleep.

He wouldn’t be much use if he was falling asleep on duty after all.

.xxx.

All it took was a paper to create chaos it seemed…

While he knew that Law wanted Doflamingo to step down, that wasn’t the only news today. No, their alliance was revealed (courtesy of Smoker no doubt) as was another.

Hadn’t they met those guys at Saboady?

Law hadn’t looked too pleased at the last two articles. (Then again, _when_ did he ever look pleased?) But, at the very least he wasn’t overly worried about them. An inconvenience perhaps?

Luffy, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Pointing and laughing and tugging on Law’s sleeve and grinning. Babbling something about being famous and recognised and maybe their bounties will increase.

(He clearly didn’t realise that being a Warlord meant you didn’t _have_ a bounty. Although, it seemed that that status was at risk with the word ‘alliance’ being thrown around. Well, Law was the one who proposed it anyway.)

Well, it seemed that Luffy was doing alright anyway…

“And now you all can see how valuable Caesar is to Doflamingo…”

.xxx.

There was something different about Law. He seemed… almost relaxed.

Was it because his plans were coming to fruition? That things were going as planned? That things were going off without a hitch?

Perhaps it should have put him at ease, but it only made him more suspicious. Maybe if there had been different circumstances? (Who was he kidding? **Any** change in that creep’s behaviour was suspicious.)

He wasn’t even avoiding Luffy as he normally did or told him off or…

(Had Luffy finally shattered the Warlord’s resistance?)

There was too much going on right now as they prepared for Dressrosa…

.xxx.

He finally got a bit of time, and so he decided to bug somebody who could actually _talk_ while they prepared. Not the most… insightful of people but…

“Oi, Shitty Cook. Isn’t Law acting a little strange?”

Maybe he should have cut out the insult…

Sanji had flinched, and probably gritted his teeth before he replied with a shrug. “He got what he wanted. ‘Course he’s not gunna be on edge anymore. He was waiting for that flamingo to reply, and now he’s got it. Why else should he be on edge?”

What was he to expect? That _fucking idiot!_ First he stops him from talking to Luffy and now _this?_

The blond pervert took a taste of whatever he was cooking. “Luffy’s been following him like a lost puppy too. More than the usual?”

Zoro groaned. “You’re so fucking stupid you know that!”

Apparently that was all it took for Sanji to start charging towards him.

.xxx.

It was Robin’s call from the bird’s nest that stopped the fight.

Dressrosa was in sight.

Zoro gave the other man a glare. Damned cook! He had _better_ things to do than to fight the asshole, but noooo. He had to take offense to the truth.

Stupid idiot.

Well, he did have something of use to say though. Something about Luffy being clingier to Law? At least more than usual? Puppy dog, yeah that’s what Sanji said.

…Well it wasn’t a _wrong_ depiction of their captain right now.

It did make him wonder.

(Although, _was it even possible?_ Considering how clingy Luffy was already…)

And even now Luffy stayed relatively close to Law as they were finishing up and as Law continued to explain the plans.

…Hadn’t the Warlord learned yet that Luffy didn’t follow plans?

But he’d concentrate on Law later. He’d need to keep an eye on Luffy. And they had Franky on their team as well to help on that regard.

(Kin’emon really didn’t count, as the guy was always going off on his own.)

.xxx.

Talk about a disaster. First his sword gets stolen, and then he finds a little person, and then he finds out that the Sunny was under attack?

Things were going down the shitter and _fast._

That’s why it didn’t surprise him that Luffy was in a tournament fighting for Ace’s Mera-Mera no mi. (Still irked him, but that’s beside the point.) Or that Doflamingo duped them with a false report or that they had suddenly gotten involved in a civil war when they had just intended on destroying a factory and handing over a crazy scientist.

It was always like this… He wondered how Law was faring.

.xxx.

Not good apparently.

When they were trying to update Luffy on the situation at hand things only continued to escalate and spiral out of control. With Franky declaring war, with the Sunny under attack and Sanji rushing over there, and with Law crashing at their feet, battered and bruised and bleeding and Doflamingo on his tail and---

 _ **Bang!**_ _**Bang!**_ _**Bang!**_

“ _ **Torao!**_ ”

It was _that look_ and Zoro recognised it anywhere. And that cry and… He couldn’t take the time to dwell on it. No. He knew exactly what it meant.

“Oi, Mingo!”

They needed to get Law. **Now.**

_What **now?**_

An admiral? Are you fucking kidding? And they were flying and –fuck.

“Luffy, find the exit, now!”

.xxx.

He knew Luffy would stop at nothing to get Law back. Add Law getting kidnapped to their list of problems. A dying Law getting kidnapped.

And Big Mom.

Could their day get _any_ worse?

(Not that he had any room to complain considering that this was just… normal for them.)

 _Why_ did he agree to join this crew again?

(Oh right, he didn’t.)

.xxx.

While they waited for Luffy, he was able to think on it. It seemed that they were stuck with Law for good now. Well… more like Law was stuck with them.

In some sense of the word anyway. Luffy would cling onto this friendship. Perhaps it would end up like their friendship with Vivi. (And he knew that if Vivi _wasn’t_ a princess she’d most likely be with them even now.) Where they’d go their separate ways but fight together when opportunity came.

_Torao._

Zoro could hear it ringing in his mind as he fended off a few more attacks. That cry, it was reminiscent of Sabody. Perhaps it wasn’t not as strong, or as powerful but… Zoro couldn’t forget it.

Law, Torao, the Warlord. Whatever he was called, was Luffy’s friend – his _nakama_ and there was no going back from there. Perhaps if Law _did_ betray them or did something unforgivable, it was the only way out.

Something told him Law wouldn’t do that.

_It still didn’t mean he trusted the creepy bastard._

.xxx.

Luffy would fight for Law, and if he was able to before he would have but the seastone bars prevented him from doing so. That was why Zoro insisted on telling Luffy to find the exit. (He knew he probably didn’t have to say it and Luffy _would_ have tried breaking the building down if he couldn’t find one.) But he knew what leaving the coliseum meant to Luffy.

That was where the Mera Mera no mi was. Ace’s devil fruit.

And while it wasn’t a decision that made Luffy hesitate, he knew what it meant. Luffy was giving it up.

Luffy was a man who lived in the present however. Luffy was a man who wouldn’t let his friends suffer or die or be in pain or be captured or…

Luffy protected his friends, and if he had to sacrifice something he cared about for his friend’s life, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

(Doflamingo definitely underestimated Luffy. Thinking their captain would abandon his friends? Maybe they could use this to their advantage…)

Luffy wasn’t about to lose somebody else, even if it meant leaving behind a memory or memento of his brother.

(He really didn’t have to worry after all…)

Still, it didn’t explain why their captain was sobbing like no tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so much thanks you guys. The kudos and comments are very motivational! If I could have I would have updated this sooner, but, I'm still watching episodes to try and get accurate details/info!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait! I got really sick, plus my weekends are hectic nowadays. Not to mention once I started on the chapters, I thought I might need to make Chapter 5&6 into one big chapter. Chapter 6 should be up tomorrow however! (I just need to proof-read it. It’s typed up and edited, but I work in like an hour and a half.)  
> Chapters might become a weekly thing from here on out just because I've got such a busy schedule nowadays. I've (more or less) caught up on the anime. Like I need to watch Season 18's stuff, but that stuff is kinda still fresh in my mind, and I may do some minor alterations to the canon-stuff as well.

He barely understood Luffy’s blubbering, but it seemed that Ace’s Devil Fruit was in ‘good hands.’ Whether that meant that Luffy befriended somebody in the tournament, or something else altogether, he didn’t know. It didn’t _really_ matter either way. Well, it was a _good_ thing that it was in good hands, but Luffy had decided on giving it up before it was sorted out anyway. He was glad, yes, but it wasn’t the issue or point here.

Law was.

He was shot. Three times in front of them. He was unconscious and bleeding and maybe even dying, and they were off to retrieve him. To save him. Luffy _did_ say he could hear Law, so at least he was still alive when he was whisked away by Doflamingo and the Admiral. And Luffy, well, he was pissed off.

Granted, it wasn’t just the shooting that made their captain mad, but it _was_ the final straw.

Nothing was stopping him now.

Not even him. Or this ‘Pica’ bastard, so Zoro held him at bay as he let the two others continue ahead.

.xxx.

Well, things were going as planned.

Their plans, that is.

(Never mind Law’s. Those failed the moment that Doflamingo duped them with his supposed resignation. They still hadn’t even destroyed the factory.)

Sugar had been knocked out. The land was in chaos. There were screams of indignation. And as Luffy was coming crashing down with Law in tow (along with a few other people) Law was rescued, even if attached to a fucking chair.

But it seemed it was only the beginning as the ground began to shift…

.xxx.

…Apparently Law didn’t want to be rescued. That, or he wasn’t expecting it. He was yelling at Luffy and murmuring rubbish about Kaido and the world and things not going as planned.

Did the guy _seriously_ expect everything to go as planned? Especially when _nothing_ had been from the get-go? That they were playing into Doflamingo’s hands the entire time?

And it wasn’t just the anger either. No, there was _something different_ about Law. Yeah, sure, he could understand the out lashes and the frustration that things weren’t going as planned, but…

_Law was reacting to Luffy._ He was _talking_ , hell, even _arguing_ with him. A stark contrast to when they were on the ship.

Granted, it didn’t take much….

(But that wasn’t the point here.)

Was it the injuries? The seastone cuffs?

(Oi, _why the fuck_ was Usopp worth more than him? And what the fuck was up with that moniker? Just _what_ were they doing down there!)

Zoro watched as Luffy and the princess struggled to get Law out of the chair, and it ended up being the old man who did the job. Devil fruit users were really useless sometimes…

And the moment Law was… well, movable Luffy decided to pick him up and drag Zoro along with them and just… _jump._

“Oi! Mugiwara-ya! What about the key! The **key!** I’m wanted too!”

…He could get used to this Law.

(He was still a creepy bastard though. Like _what_ surgeon tattooed _death_ on their damn hands? Seriously!)

.xxx.

Zoro decidedly watched the two captains interact. Well, _bicker_ would be the better term to describe it. (Despite the fact that Luffy was ignoring or otherwise negating Law’s attempts at it.) Law’s temper had virtually no fuse right now. He was snapping at everything Luffy said or did.

“The moment I’m out of these cuffs I’m going to kill you Mugiwara-ya.”

“Put me down!”

“I am not!’

“Who said anything about that?”

Okay, this _was_ really amusing. Especially with how one-sided the arguments were. Law was so fucking unhinged and just… un-Law-like that Zoro was having trouble keeping a straight face.

“Do you even _think_ before you do anything?”

“Nope! Shishishishi!”

Zoro understood the groan of frustration. It didn’t mean he pitied the man however.

.xxx.

Eventually it seemed that Law gave up protesting and arguing. Instead he had this look on his face that just showed the world just how _done_ he was with Mugiwara no Luffy.

Of course, it took being hauled around like a sack of potatoes, ambushed by Doflamingo’s men, almost being impaled, flattened, thrown on the ground, and almost squished (for a second, but far deadlier time) to get to that point. (All the while protesting and yelling at and scolding Luffy)

Oh and being stuck dangling from Luffy’s feet, who was dangling on a pole, and then accosted by another pirate and almost cut in half.

And finally being accused of being the nakama of his ally. (Which he most vehemently refuted, even if it would have saved him from the death-glares given to him by that drama king. The guy had to learn the hard way it seemed.)

But eventually, Law _did_ get to that point. It just took awhile.

Trafalgar Law was a creepy, stubborn bastard. And Zoro _most definitely_ was enjoying his misery.

.xxx.

Sometimes it baffled him on how quickly things could change. Then again, their captain was an emotional rollercoaster who acted on his whims and instincts. Everything with Luffy was cause and effect, although sometimes he didn’t know exactly what did what and just went along with it. There pretty much was no other option to just be swept up in the current, because once Luffy considered you nakama, you would be dragged along whether you liked it or not.

It still made him wonder however.

The two captains… this was not something Zoro had seen before.

Perhaps part of it was due to the fact that there wasn’t anybody who stood on equal grounds with Luffy. (Even though Luffy never truly pulled the captain card, there always was this… boundary of sorts.) And that he hadn’t seen Luffy interact with somebody who _was_ on equal terms. At least in a positive matter. Perhaps the closest was when Ace showed up in Alabasta, and even then the grounds weren’t exactly level. Ace was a pirate with years more experience than they had, and he was the _older_ brother.

But the dynamics, the interactions… they kept changing. Just comparing over the last few days or so only raised questions.

Certainly, yes, Law was being dragged along in a similar fashion to how they were but…

What was it?

Something had changed. In Law. In Luffy. In the relationship between the two?

Luffy changed like the wind, but he _had_ been unusually affected by Law and his... the way he ignored Luffy and rejected and spurned him. (If that was what it could be called.) And so, Luffy was only naturally overjoyed that Law was finally paying attention to him and actually reacting to the things he did.

And Law…

_Law…_

This was entirely Law’s fault.

The guy couldn’t pick something and stick with it. And now? The way he was reacting to Luffy? Hell, he had _definitely not_ seen that coming! Today was such a drastic change from when they met on Punk Hazard.

Perhaps Zoro thought he had the man all figured out. A creepy, stoic, backstabbing bastard pirate.

But no.

Nope.

Because right now, this? This was totally out of character.

First he had just flat out ignored Luffy, and then he had told him no (which surprisingly Luffy obeyed) and now?

_What_ even was that Warlord doing? Picking fights over the most simplistic things… yelling at Luffy over things he always did… or said… or…

It just didn’t make any sense. Law was calm, and collected, and meticulous…

(That part, Zoro was most certainly certain about. He read that on the guy back in Sabody, and it persisted to even now. Even that little anger told him of that because his plans were shattered)

As they hitched a ride on the bull and a group of fighters decided to just… follow them, Zoro watched Law. He thought about what he said about Kaido… about the plans… about…

And it _finally_ made sense. Law was pushing Luffy away! Trying to distance them. (Quite unsuccessfully, if he may add) Hell, he probably even thought the alliance was over or some shit like that. Although, the reasoning behind the actions were unknown.

Perhaps Law thought he betrayed them somehow?

(He hadn’t anymore control over the situation than they did. He doubted Law knew about the little people or the toys or the looming civil war…)

Or perhaps… he _had_ betrayed them but everything was still going fine because their motives aligned in the end?

Or… what?

Whatever it was, Law at least had stopped trying, or he was just _tired_ of Luffy’s antics.

Or both.

Yeah, probably both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again: really I thank all of you readers. the comments and Kudos are very motivational. Even if the comment is: "sdfhsdfjkasdhfjksdhfjkshfasdjk" I appreciate all of them -- and I do apologise if I don't reply to all of them. (I sometimes can't think of anything else to say but 'thank you')


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go as promised! Be warned, this chapter jumps all over the place with emotions.
> 
> (Also minor thing: there is alcohol usage in this chapter.)
> 
> NOW *runs off to work*

While Zoro was thoroughly enjoying the level of _done_ on Trafalgar Law’s face, Pica was becoming a royal pain in the ass. _Again._

And Zoro wasn’t about to let this fight go unfinished.

“Go ahead Captain!”

.xxx.

The battle with that Pica bastard took _far_ too long. It was more annoying than difficult. The guy kept running away over and over and over. And that was probably why he kept winning the battles he picked. His enemy ran out of stamina.

Luckily for him, he had an insane amount of it. He just needed to get the soprano bastard away from the ground… Just lure him away from the places he could run to…

.xxx.

“Law – He’s… there’s no way anybody could have survived that…”

Around him, there were audible gasps, hands flying up to faces, and he thought somebody fell to the ground.

_**Don’t you dare** hurt him._

_Ace…_

But him? His reaction? It was mostly internal. Maybe he clutched at his sword tightly, maybe he grit his teeth, and maybe he even made a sound of disapproval, but he wasn’t paying attention to any of that. No, his mind was flooded with the ramifications of it.

Of Law’s death.

_**Torao!** _

All he could think of was the way Luffy screamed his name. The way he would look when he found Law’s bleeding and hole-ridden body. The way his voice would crack and scream to the skies. His denial. His refusal. And that cold, cold acceptance. The way those usually warm eyes would be icy (no **burning** ) with anger.

Law wasn’t supposed to die.

None of this was supposed to happen. Destroy a factory. Hand over a mad scientist. That was it.

Not **this.** Luffy wasn’t supposed to lose another person he cared about! He wasn’t supposed to get hurt again! This wasn’t supposed to happen! This was his job to prevent it and…

(If Law hadn’t already been dead, Zoro would make him wish he was.)

At least Luffy could beat up his murderer this time around…

.xxx.

Five minutes. Five minutes of this. Of his worry and fretting and anger and…

Five minutes until:

“ _Law’s alive!_ ”

Zoro felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. Felt his body relax. Felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

It wasn’t that he cared for the creepy bastard. No, it was because he cared for Luffy. And that their captain cared for the creep. That if anything happened to him their captain…

Zoro didn’t want to think about it again.

“Oi. Tell me of Law’s condition.”

It wasn’t that he cared.

(Well he did, but in some backwards sort of way.)

.xxx.

This was Luffy’s fight. Well, Luffy and Law’s, but from what he heard, Law probably wouldn’t last much longer. At least in the fighting sense of the word. He was spent, and quite injured on top of that. Not to mention, from what he heard from Usopp, the guy’s abilities were greatly taxing on the energy levels, and he had been using them since Greenbit…

(Perhaps that was another reason why Law stopped arguing with Luffy. Exhaustion. And the seastone cuffs wouldn’t have helped that either.)

But Zoro couldn’t linger any longer. He had to stop the cage. If it closed before Luffy beat Doflamingo they _all_ would die.

(And he couldn’t punch Law for almost dying.)

.xxx.

They got snippets of what went down. Luffy’s fourth gear, Law’s arm, the battle atop the hill... Sugar, Usopp’s shooting skills…

Not everything. Everybody was far too exhausted for that. In fact, everybody was either unconscious or teetering on the edge of it.

Zoro was too, but… somebody had to keep watch and he wasn’t injured like the others.

He hadn’t expected a knock at the door.

Nor had he expected a third brother.

.xxx.

As time went by, others woke up. He was the last one to get some rest. Well, aside from the captains. Luffy was out for awhile, like he normally was. Law, too, was out.

Everybody else though was recovering from their wounds, and it was Kyros who had ushered everybody outside or into the cellar to let the two captains recuperate in peace.

Luffy, well, it wasn’t surprising that he was still asleep. Fourth Gear took a lot out of him. Law, too… the guy almost died, what three? Four times? Had his arm dismembered and reattached and _still_ fought and used his powers well beyond what he should have.

Zoro wasn’t going to punch the guy for almost dying. Not knowing what he did now. Not to mention he saved their captain’s ass quite a few times.

He stayed behind though, drinking out of a bottle one of the samurais bought and watched over the two.

Law… Law…

What was it that intrigued Luffy so much? Certainly, if Law hadn’t saved their captain back at Marineford, Luffy wouldn’t have trusted him so, but it couldn’t just be that. Luffy _saw_ something in Law, something he liked. Something redeemable. He saw him as a good guy. (By Luffy definition) Nakama.

What was it?

Zoro couldn’t see past the man’s creepy demeanour, or his silence. Couldn’t see past the fact that the man had something on their captain. Couldn’t see past that he was a pirate.

They were pirates too, but they were a somewhat exception to the rule. They were outcasts, not people looking forward to pillaging or destroying towns. They were people looking for freedom where it was denied to them before.

He didn’t know where Trafalgar Law sat on that scale. Was he a violent pirate? One that looked for gold and treasures? Or was he like them, looking for freedom on these seas? How different were they?

(He had to have gotten his moniker somehow…)

He just… he couldn’t see Law like Luffy did. He couldn’t see the good in the guy. But perhaps he was blinded by what he had seen in the past. He was perhaps too doubtful. Too judgmental. He couldn’t be like Luffy ever, but he should maybe try and give trust a try, even if it was guarded.

(He couldn’t trust Law like Luffy did.)

Because all he could see was the potential danger. The potential pain and suffering that could be caused by this alliance and one-sided friendship. The potential of Law. Of what he _could_ do.

(He knew that it wasn’t necessarily what Law _would_ do. But that required trust…)

Perhaps _one_ day…

That day wasn’t today, and it wouldn’t be tomorrow, but the day was coming though… if judging by the way he viewed Law now versus how he saw him back at Punk Hazard.

There was a groan.

Ah, Law was awake.

His eye wandered over to the waking form. Despite the little princess’ abilities, he was certain the other captain was feeling it. Most of the healing went towards his arm after all.

He was slow to get up, but he was awake. There was a flinch, and Zoro could only guess the guy tried to use his bad arm, but eventually the Heart’s captain pushed himself up into a seated position. Then those eyes looked around – probably gauging his surroundings. Zoro didn’t blame him.

Most noticeably, those calculating eyes avoided him. (And Luffy too?) That was to be expected however, Law was probably more than annoyed by his constant presence, and his watchful gaze.

(And while certainly one could excuse his presence here as _somebody_ had to ensure that nobody tried to attack both captains while they were unconscious, neither of them saw it as such.)

At least he didn’t talk. Otherwise there’d probably be another disagreement.

(They didn’t exactly like each other after all.)

So they both sat quietly in the room. Law was staring off somewhere, eyes unfocused and unseeing while he was in his own head, and Zoro was sitting there, keeping his eye on the other while he took a few swigs from his bottle.

It was quiet. Certainly, there was some murmuring from outside, and Luffy’s snores. There even was their breathing and the swishing of the alcohol as he tipped the bottle back.

The expression on Law’s face was tense. The way his mouth was set, the way he held his form. And his eyes…

Whatever he was thinking about wasn’t pleasant, that’s for sure.

It only made him think back to the ‘conversation’ he had with Sanji before they arrived at Dressrosa.

_He got what he wanted. ‘Course he’s not gunna be on edge anymore._

Didn’t they essentially get what they wanted in the end? Certainly things didn’t go _exactly_ as planned but, considering that they were going to go after Kaido _anyway_ and his supply of devil fruits was now eliminated…

Going by Sanji’s logic, shouldn’t Law be relaxed now?

If anything, he looked _more_ tense than before.

(Was it the same reason why he was so temperamental with Luffy earlier?)

Sanji really _was_ fucking stupid.

Eventually, it seemed that Law had eased out of the thoughts that were preoccupying his mind, as those eyes focused back to the _now._ But then, those amber eyes slid over to the younger captain’s sleeping form.

And they _narrowed._

Okay. What the _hell!?_ He was _not_ having this. No. No way. Law had _absolutely no_ reason to be glaring or mad at Luffy! The grip on his bottle tightened a bit and his own eye narrowed momentarily.

“I would’ve figured you’d be happy.”

Okay, maybe that came out _a bit_ more sarcastic and mocking than necessary…

“Shut up!”

The snap almost surprised him. In fact, if he hadn’t been there with Law when he was so finicky and argumentative with Luffy earlier, it probably would have. It still took him a moment though.

Law was… angry. Why? He had _no fucking clue._ Now, he was on the receiving end of that glare. But, it seemed though that the momentary lapse had calmed Law down enough, for the glare was short-lived. It took the other man a few moments but… his expression softened somewhat. And it _remained_ like that when he turned back to Luffy.

Zoro knew when to pick a fight, and now most definitely wasn’t it. Not when he knew virtually nothing. And so he just watched. Watched Law watch Luffy.

It was kinda creepy.

(Just _when_ was the surgeon _not_ creepy? Seriously? Couldn’t the guy tone down the creep-level for _once_ in his life? He was just _staring_ at Luffy. Like _who_ did that?)

…

…

…

(What? He was _watching_ the guy! He wasn’t _staring!_ )

Zoro didn’t know how much time had passed before the guy’s fucking lips twitched upwards. (Did he fucking smile? No fucking way, that wasn’t a smile. That creep _didn’t_ smile! Like what the ever-loving _fuck?_ )

“I suppose it does, Mugiwara-ya.”

Seriously! What the **_fuck!_** _What_ was he saying? Scratch that, **what** was he thinking? Law had gotten up fully now, and was making his way over to Luffy. He was lost in his own world it seemed, completely ignoring Zoro’s current level of bafflement.

“Hmm… _Room._ ”

_Wait, wait, what was that bastard doing **now?**_

Zoro stood up and unsheathed a sword slightly, his eye narrowing. “What do you think you are doing Law!”

A Room? And taking in the anger from before… (Never mind what just fucking happened. He couldn’t wrap his head around _that!_ ) Law better not fucking lay a finger on Luffy…

There was a sigh. “Relax Zoro-ya. Mugiwara-ya sustained multiple injures _before_ I was rendered useless and they took the battle elsewhere. I didn’t have a complete look over his injuries while his haki was returning, being barely able to remain conscious myself, and so I want to investigate them now. I also want to ensure things are healing properly. That no bones, if they were broken, are healing out of place, or that there’s no blood pooling… I _am_ a doctor, and Mugiwara-ya _was_ my patient once upon a time.” Law’s gaze never left Luffy. “My powers are not merely useful for combat; in fact they are praised amongst doctors world-wide. _Scan._ ”

Zoro watched Law carefully, but _did_ sheathe his sword. He didn’t remove his hand however.

“As usual, his healing rate is well above average. If I was able to contribute with the initial treatment…” he shook his head, “but at this point there isn’t much else I can do to contribute. He’ll probably wake up tomorrow.”

The blue sphere dissipated, but Law was moving a bit sluggish now.

…Was he really that tired?

“Foods over there.” Zoro gestured with his thumb. “I suggest you get some, before the captain wakes up. It’s been two days, and he’s going to be ravenous.” As he looked at the pile, he realised that the samurais needed to pick up more.

“Tch.”

_And_ Law was staring at Luffy again. Like what the fuck? What was he supposed to think _now?_

Fucking bastard…

With a sigh, Zoro decided to let the samurais know they needed more food. If Law was right…

The last thing they needed to deal with was a hungry Luffy without enough food.

He wasn’t going to learn anything else with watching Law watch Luffy. If anything, he would just get even more confused…

(Seriously though: _What the **fuck?!**_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~AndyesIrealisethatwhoopsifreadthroughcertainlensesZorototallyappearstobetsunderehereebutthatsnotmyintention~~
> 
> 13 Kudos in one day, god damn you guys xD. I'll reply to some of the comments when I have time. MY BUSY TIME STARTS NOW. No time until Wednesday RIP.
> 
> Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little on the short side but I felt that this was a really good place to end this chapter and it’s a good beginning for the next chapters!

Why? Why were captains like this? Apparently Trafalgar Law was no exception.

They were always running off on their own, doing their own thing, deciding things to do last minute…

First, it was Luffy. Wakes up and decides he wants to go confront Rebecca. But, given his temperament earlier, that was to be expected. And giving that it was _Luffy_ of all people, of course their captain wasn’t going to follow any plans.

Trafalgar Law on the other hand? The guy who was calculating and precise and meticulous? That man was _full_ of surprises lately it seemed hmm?

Disappearing the moment they were at the port.

Why? He had no clue. He couldn’t exactly decipher what was _normal_ for the bastard anymore.

(Maybe he was lost.)

Honestly, it was utterly annoying. There was too much going on: the navy hot on their tail, an admiral in the midst along with Sengoku and Tsuru. Certainly, Zoro didn’t doubt the strength of Luffy and Law separate or combined, but tactically speaking… running was the best option.

(Escaping to fight another day.)

They didn’t have their ship, nor their entire crew. In fact, the other half of the crew was under the attack of a Yonko!

Not to mention at this current moment they had other pirates willing to help get them out of here. They had a way out, and they should take it. And well, Law and Luffy certainly had better days. They had just woken up after sleeping for at least two days, and he knew they were still feeling the injuries.

(Law especially. The guy had his freaking arm removed for crying out loud.)

But what were those two idiots doing? Running off on their own and…

Oh there was Law. Strutting on over as if fucking Fujitora wasn’t in sight. Fucking finally. And Luffy….

 **Don’t** get him started on his captain…

(Taking on Fujitora…. He didn’t _blame_ the guy, he was itching to hop on in too…)

A giant’s interference and some persuasion later had them running down the docks. Followed rapidly by… the citizens of Dressrosa?

Suck that Marines.

(Fujitora probably didn’t truly want to capture them today either.)

.xxx.

On Punk Hazard, their recent ally and Smoker… well they were being party-poopers.

Zoro remembered that much. The two of them, sitting off to the side. Alone. Not talking to anybody.

Certainly, at least they didn’t put a stop to the party. Maybe they objected occasionally, but they didn’t stop it.

But now? Well, he _did_ say Trafalgar Law was _full_ of surprises lately! Certainly, while he wasn’t as rambunctious as, say, Usopp and Luffy were, but he was being an active part of it. He had some sort of drink in his hand and talking with another pirate.

(Considering they were all a part of the Strawhat fleet it made them pirates right?)

He wasn’t sulking off in some corner, brooding and glaring at everybody.

But Zoro knew. Oh he _knew_ that Law had another side to him. A more energetic, feistier side to him. Maybe he just needed a few more drinks in his system?

(Or Luffy)

“Oi! Torao! Get on over here!” He hollered as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, dragging him in and shoving another drink in his arms.

(Drinks first. Luffy later.)

.xxx.

Bartolomeo’s ship was… something else. Oh well, might as well take the fame in stride, he supposed. It wasn’t as if he could say no to the fact that people idolised him or his crew, or discourage it. Or do anything about it all.

(And it was amusing to see Bartolomeo totally ignore Law over the rest of them.)

Their bounties increased, but that was to be expected, Fujitora made certain of that. Now, he wasn’t expecting Usopp’s, but it seemed somebody took Doflamingo’s personal vendetta against Usopp as he was to be considered dangerous and powerful.

Poor guy was taking it badly.

And apparently Law’s bounty matched their captain’s.

He wasn’t too certain how he felt about that.

(It was probably for the best. Otherwise there’d be rivalry. From both sides. Who would’ve thought he’d ever think that…) 

.xxx.

Law had disappeared while everybody was reacting to the new posters, Even Zoro didn’t notice immediately.

It was Robin that did and she was walking down the stairs from (presumably) talking to him. She shook her head at him as he looked at her and at Law, a knowing smile on her face. “You should probably give him space right now.”

Those words said, Robin turned to the sea, arms resting on the railings.

“Something tells me Torao would like to be alone right now.”

“Tch.”

The guy probably said that too, knowing how Robin liked to speak so cryptically. He leaned back against the railing himself, deciding not to go up.

“It’s Alabasta all over again, isn’t it _Mr. Swordsman?_ ” She chuckled softly. “Not that I don’t blame you. I, too, voiced my concerns and warnings to Luffy when the alliance came up. But, to date, I have not found any other reason to doubt Torao. If anything, I trust him even more than I did initially.”

Robin was an intelligent woman. He didn’t doubt that she knew of his apprehension towards Law. (Or her either when she first joined.) She also knew what to say and when to say it. He glanced at her and made a sound for her to continue.

“Law… when we arrived on Dressrosa, he _changed._ ” She shook her head. “Mmm, no, even before that… Luffy saw it, and you did too. And Luffy… the way he was and acted and reacted… that’s why you did what you did, wasn’t it Zoro? Why you fought to recapture Law when he was being shot… why you fought so hard to help Luffy save Law. Why you held Pica back…” There was that smile again, but there was this… mischievous glint to it.

He was going to regret this, wasn’t he?

“You’re beginning to trust him, aren’t you Zoro? Even if you don’t want to admit it.”

When he tried to protest, she held up her hand.

“Let me finish Zoro.” She was still smiling, and that mischief hadn’t left her face. She knew he objected to it, but she wasn’t having it, it seemed… Her eyes closed though when she continued. “Law… He… he blamed himself. For all of this. He felt he dragged all of us into his problems. That he felt responsible for everything that happened on Dressrosa. I don’t doubt that he still feels this way. I won’t admit that I know the entire history he has with Doflamingo, but, I had to tell him. That, no, it wasn’t his fault. That he _didn’t_ drag Luffy into his mess, or if he did, Luffy had agreed to it. I reminded him that in an alliance, both captains are equal. That Luffy wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to do. That Luffy fought on his own accord, that he decided to fight _himself_ and not due to any obligations he may have had towards Law due to the alliance or anything else.” There was a smile on her face again, but it was gentle. Soft even. “And still…”

“He made a vow. To die with Luffy if he failed. That even though he was wounded and had no energy and could barely move, he wouldn’t abandon Luffy. That he would do the only thing he could: watch the battle until the very end. And that? That’s enough for me _Mr. Swordsman._ ”

It went quiet as those words begun to sink in.

Law had…

(Things were starting to make even more sense now. That those areas of confusion were no longer foggy. Law’s supposed betrayal… The way he pushed Luffy away... Trying to break off the alliance… and finally the way he would come to Luffy’s aid despite how close he was to death…)

From where he was on the stairs, he could see the other captain. He could see as the man glanced out to the sea. Quietly. A strange expression on his face. It wasn’t happy. It wasn’t sad. It wasn’t even the bored expression the guy was usually wearing.

He couldn’t… describe it really.

…Just _what_ was he supposed to think now?

.xxx.

The strange atmosphere didn’t last long however. Eventually, Luffy had found Law, and flung himself up there – knocking the guy over in the process.

Was it going to be pre-Dressrosa all over again?

Surprisingly, there was no real outburst from Law. Yeah, sure there was the shout of surprise and the minor flailing, but Law just took one look at Luffy before just…

“Hello Mugiwara-ya.”

And that was it. There was no protest. No yelling or scolding. Just _hello._

Luffy laughed before getting comfortable on Law’s lap and babbling some nonsense about bounties, and wishing he got to see Law’s poster and something about his smile.

And Law? He just… looked back out to the sea with that same strange expression, nodding and making noises and sometimes even replying to Luffy whenever required.

What the hell happened to the protests? Or telling Luffy to stop or get off of him or demanding what he was doing?

And… _why the fuck did he **just** say hello? Even **he** got mad if Luffy knocked him over!_

How the fuck was he supposed to describe it? The way that Law just… _let_ Luffy knock him over or sit himself in his lap or just babble on incessantly?

…These two were going to make his head explode. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And by the way. That innuendo was completely unintentional but I kept it because it’s so beautiful)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you guys shall see why I ended the last chapter the way I did >D I hope you all enjoy this~~~~

It seemed he wasn’t the only one who noticed this unusual change in Law’s behaviour.

It wasn’t the trust thing right now. No. It was… just the overall _change._ Going from pushing Luffy away to just… _this._

(He still didn’t have a word for it.)

He wouldn’t call it cuddling – considering that it was all Luffy’s doing while Law allowed it, it just…

(Perhaps he needed to get over his shock first before he could wrap his head around it.)

Bartolomeo hadn’t exactly commented on it. Mostly he just pouted to the side, blubbering how he wished Luffy would do that to him and then proceed to say how it was presumptuous of him and…

He was just fanboying off to the side. Nothing unusual there.

Then again, Bartolomeo hadn’t been travelling with Law for the last week or so. He didn’t know Law. 

(Did _any_ of them really?)

There was Usopp and Franky though, whispering off to the side.

“…What’s _really_ weird is that if Torao just asked, I’m sure Luffy would stop. I mean, he did it back on the Sunny! Remember? And he just… doesn’t ask, ain’t that weird?”

“Ow! Yeah! I totally agree Usopp!” Their shipwright agreed probably a bit too enthusiastically. “Hmm, why isn’t Law asking then? Maybe it’s ‘cause he’s been so hug-deprived that he secretly wants hugs? And of course, Luffy, being Luffy, always gives hugs so he doesn’t have to ask!”

“Great idea! Hey, Franky…”

…What were those idiots up to now…?

Zoro stopped paying attention to their whispering and closed his eyes. It was a few moments before he heard Franky’s loud voice calling out Law’s name.

And then, Law’s…

“Agh! Stop – What are you idiots – I said **STOP!** ”

“Shishishi, Torao they just wanna…”

“ _Room. Shambles._ ”

And all he could hear _now_ over Usopp and Franky’s yelping and grumbling was Luffy’s _loud_ and hysterical laughter and something along the lines of ‘cool’ and ‘robot’ and ‘no put it there.’

…He didn’t exactly _want_ to know what was going on over there and the damage being done to Franky and Usopp.

.xxx.

While it could have been exaggerated by the time it finally reached his ears, the results of that mishap was all everybody talked about for the rest of the day.

“Did you _hear?_ Franky and Usopp became a giant cyborg-monster!”

“Yeah! That Trafalgar Law cut them up into like a million pieces. Heard it took them _hours_ to get all the right pieces back together.”

“Heard they’re still worried one of them has the wrong tooth.”

He figured something along those lines happened. What were those fools thinking? _Law_ being hug deprived?

(Although it _does_ still leave one wondering why.)

Why indeed…

.xxx.

This behaviour continued. Law allowing Luffy free reign, and Luffy, well… Luffy being a puppy. Following Law around, sitting next to, on, or against him. He’d always babble on, and admittedly, Zoro didn’t pay too much attention to their conversations. However what he _did_ hear really didn’t cause any concerns or suspicions. Most of the conversations were so… _Luffy-like_ or generic that he had the tendency to drone them out.

And Law? While he let Luffy do whatever he wanted, he typically would continue doing whatever it was he had been when Luffy found him. If he was reading a book, he would continue doing that while occasionally replying to Luffy. If he was fishing he would continue that. Writing? Staring out to sea? No change.

The only time he’d object to something Luffy was doing was if it interfered with what he was doing. And then, Luffy would just change his position or whatnot until Law was… satisfied?

(What that even the word to use?)

And then he’d just babble on about whatever it was he wanted to talk about.

Did Zoro even have a reason to be watching Law anymore? To be suspicious of him? Well, he didn’t exactly know. But there was this… _something_ niggling at the back of his mind. Telling him to figure something out, even if he didn’t know what he had to figure out. The conversations… was there something to pay attention to there? _Could_ there be something there? The way Law acted and reacted? (The _lack_ of reacting?)

Or was it something else? In essence, Law was acting similar to how they _all_ did around Luffy. Certainly, everybody in the crew had a tendency to let Luffy do whatever it was he wanted – as long as nobody would be hurt in the process – but…

But what?

Was it the fact that Law wasn’t a part of their crew? That he wasn’t obligated to reacting the same way as they did because he was a captain of his own crew? (Despite the alliance between them.) Was it the lack of protests? Was it the way Law just _was_ around Luffy now? That he didn’t protest anymore?

(Zoro wouldn’t admit he missed seeing that.)

Even now, Luffy was leaning his head on Law’s shoulder, the older man reading a book.

The subject at hand right now was Law’s crewmate: the bear.

And Luffy, being Luffy, was half-whining, half-singing about him.

There had been a halt in the way Law turned a page. “Mugiwara-ya, his name is Bepo. Please stop calling him _that bear_ already.”

A reaction? Well then, it seemed that Law was _actually_ getting annoyed at something Luffy did for once. Was it the fact that Luffy wasn’t referring to his crewmate correctly? That Law perceived it as some form of disrespect?

“But he’s a beaaaarrr Toaro!”

A brow twitched. Yeah, Law was _definitely_ annoyed right now. The whining tone in Luffy’s voice probably didn’t help matters much either.

“He _has_ a name Mugiwara-ya, and I’d appreciate it if you used his. At least until he gives you permission to refer to him as ‘that bear.’”

“But you never gave me permission to–”

“Argh, never mind!” Law said and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. “Why do I even _try_ with you?” There was a sigh. “But if Bepo gets angry at you, don’t go blaming me Mugiwara-ya.”

…Did Law just _huff?_

No, he must be imagining things. Trafalgar Law most definitely _didn’t_ huff. (Or smile for that matter. Well, unless it was at another’s misfortune.) The guy was the Surgeon of _Death_ after all.

.xxx.

Aside from the usual things (sleep, bathing, washroom breaks…) the only thing that separated Luffy from Law’s side was food. (And even then, Luffy would often drag Law behind him and sit next to him whenever they ate.)

Zoro would have thought the other captain would have gotten sick of the constant attention. (And it did baffle him how much time Luffy was spending with Law. Usually his captain was ‘ooh new shiny toy’ when there was a new person on board for a little while before going back to annoying everybody. Not to mention, well, there were a lot of ‘new toys’ around but Luffy only concentrated on Law) But he didn’t.

Perhaps part of the reason was that Luffy wasn’t always talking to Law? That sometimes they’d just sit next to each other, doing completely different things. Sometimes they’d fish together, sometimes it would only be Luffy. Sometimes Luffy would be talking to somebody else, but his back would be against Law’s. (Or leaning on him or sitting on his lap or…)

Luffy was _always_ by Law’s side.

Another thing that had happened too, or well _stopped_ happening was the food wars between them. But then again, it was Luffy who initiated it and Law who just retaliated and, well, Luffy was getting what he wanted from Law originally.

Law’s attention.

(Even if that attention was mostly Law just letting Luffy do whatever he wanted. He wasn’t _ignoring_ him anymore. He wasn’t pushing him away.)

What happened? What happened to Law’s cold exterior? What happened to pushing Luffy away? Hell, what happened to that _done_ expression that he wore on Dressrosa?

…Dressrosa. Since Dressrosa… Certainly before and during it Law had been changing but…

_The way Law just **stared** at Luffy…_

That. That. When Trafalgar woke up, something changed. (Or perhaps it was a bit before. When they separated. When he went to fight Pica.)

_I won’t admit that I know the entire history he has with Doflamingo…_

Was it that? Doflamingo? But _what_ exactly about him? About their history? Dressrosa, that was the key behind this change in behaviour, Zoro knew it.

But… he didn’t have all the pieces right now.

Law had changed, but was it for the better or the worse? It made Luffy ecstatic but…

_If something happened to Law or this alliance…_

He just didn’t know what to think. And, if he took Robin’s words into consideration, Law _should_ be a man to be trusted. But (there _always_ was that but wasn’t there?) _something_ was still making him uneasy.

He just couldn’t pinpoint it.

.xxx.

Perhaps the one thing that threw him for a loop was when he was wandering the ship on a particularly warm and quiet day.

Robin was reading, Usopp and Franky were building blueprints for something, and Bartolomeo’s crew were fishing for Luffy’s enormous appetite.

Law and Luffy were nowhere to be found. (And they were most certainly together _somewhere._ ) Neither of them were taking a bath, because then he’d hear Luffy one way or another. Food wasn’t ready, and it was in the middle of the day.

And Zoro, well, he was wandering around. Perhaps one could say he was looking for his captain. Perhaps one could say he was just bored. But it _was_ unusual to not hear from Luffy for a few hours. (What was it that parents said? If it was quiet, they were up to something?)

He doubted the possibility that those two anchors went overboard, but… it was a good idea to check.

When he _did_ find them…

_Well then…_

It was _far_ from what he was expecting, that’s for sure.

(Law would be very grateful that he wasn’t Nami. And that he was too shocked to even _consider_ thinking like her.)

For he found the two of them sitting there, in an isolated yet sunlit spot. And, as usual, Luffy was there, leaning his head on Law’s shoulder. But…

Law.

Law was leaning his head on Luffy’s shoulder.

At first, Zoro froze and took a step back, definitely prepared to either fight or bolt out of there upon meeting a glare of amber eyes. (Something told him Law wouldn’t appreciate being seen _leaning_ on Luffy like that. And, well, Zoro wasn’t exactly wanting to destroy a ship that wasn’t theirs in the middle of the New World.)

But, Law didn’t move.

_…Were they **asleep?!**_

Law was… Law was _leaning on_ , no scratch that, **sleeping against** somebody! (It didn’t matter that that person was Luffy.)

What. The. Fuck.

Trafalgar Law didn’t cuddle people.

No. No fucking way.

And so, _very quietly_ Zoro backed away. Because, the last thing he needed was an angry Trafalgar Law. Angry towards him.

Trafalgar Law didn’t cuddle people. Even if that person was Luffy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I’m so sorry, but life just got crazy and I literally had no time. Even now, I gotta go in less than 30 minutes. I just had the morning off so I was able to type this up.

He couldn’t pinpoint when.

Did it happen before? Was it just that subtle and momentary that he had never noticed it before? Was it that he was just so lost in his own confusion that such an action was not of significance? That he was simply too distracted to even notice it? And that it took a catalyst for him to pay attention?

Or did it truly start happening after?

At the very least, the only thing Zoro _knew_ was that he only started noticing it after he walked in on the two captains napping against each other.

The way that Law would… briefly return Luffy’s actions. The way that _death_ tattooed hand would occasionally be at Luffy’s back, or shoulder, or head. The way that Law would smile or just pat Luffy. Those small, brief moments of… affection?

…Whatever it was.

It was odd. In fact it was almost fascinating. And perhaps that was why Zoro was paying so much attention to it. This. Law. The way he had changed since Dressrosa. The way he had opened up. (It wasn’t just to Luffy. There was something _softer_ about him now. He wasn’t so cold or secretive. Of course, his attitude towards Luffy had changed greatly, and it was obvious that Law favoured Luffy over everybody else, but… this general attitude wasn’t exclusive to their captain.)

And speaking of their captain… While he wasn’t acting _out of character_ per se… it _was_ unusual for something (or _someone_ ) to capture his interest for so long. (Well, with the exception of meat of course.) It wasn’t to say Luffy _wasn’t_ interested in his nakama, but he didn’t _cling_ to them on a constant basis. He didn’t follow every action they did, or insist on sitting next to (or on, or against or…) them all the time.

(Again, he found himself drawing a comparison to Law and Ace.)

But nonetheless there still was that _something_ that insisted that he follow this through, that he continue to observe Law and his actions. To try and make sense of it all.

What was it?

Was it the knowledge that Law wasn’t on their crew and they’d eventually go their separate ways? That they might become enemies once more? Was it the way he behaved before?

Or was it simply that he didn’t trust easily?

(Everybody seemed to trust Law after all…)

.xxx.

Zoro didn’t seek out conversations with Law anymore. He just didn’t know what to say. Really. He could barely understand himself right now and his motives. He couldn’t understand this… whatever it was when it came to Law. Did he trust him? Did he hate him? Did he want Law to do something or stop doing something? He just… didn’t know.

Just that there was some sort of… problem between them.

(Maybe was Law trying to prove that he wasn’t a threat? That there should be no problems anymore?)

Luffy was happy, Law seemed truthful… so why? Just _what_ was his issue with Law?

.xxx.

He came across them napping again. Or… well should he say _Law_ napping.

For when he was within the vicinity, it was Luffy who stretched his neck out to talk with him. “Shhh,” he said softly, “Torao’s sleeping.”

Luffy was unusually serious. Like he’d get mad if Zoro didn’t stay quiet. But at the same time, there was just… this almost plea to his words. Did… Luffy want to talk with him?

Zoro knew, oh he knew that he should just retake his steps and get out of there, that what he was doing was akin to prying but… there was also that look in Luffy’s eyes and-

Ah fuck it.

So, silently, Zoro made his way over there and sat down next to his captain, whose head had returned to its usual place.

He tried to ignore the image of Trafalgar Law’s head in his captain’s lap. Of the way ong of Luffy’s hands was running his fingers through the blue-tinted locks, the other on the spotted cap resting on Law’s chest.

“I woke up a little bit ago.” Luffy explained. It was really odd hearing him so… _quiet._ “I thought this was comfier for him!” The words were tinged with proud though, and he looked back down at Law.

Okay, this wasn’t weird at all.

“Torao doesn’t sleep much – I think – so I think I should let him sleep.”

_I think? What the hell Luffy? Since when do you **think?**_

Although, when Luffy brought up the subject of Law’s sleeping habits, well it _did_ make sense. The way the man would cut their breaks short, his general lethargy…

Yeah, Law probably didn’t sleep a lot. Which probably doesn’t help his ability much either. (He didn’t blame him for sleeping a lot. Not that Zoro could fault anybody for napping…)

There was this weirdly soft look in his captain’s eyes now, still focused on Law.

“Maybe ‘cause he lost someone too?” Why Luffy was telling him this, he didn’t know why. Maybe he was just babbling? “Maybe he’s still bleeding?” His hand paused. “Maybe he still has nightmares?”

Zoro could feel himself flinch at that, thankful that Luffy was concentrating on Law, so his captain couldn’t see that. _Nightmares huh…?_ It struck at the chord that was still bothering him, that bothered _all_ of them. Certainly, Luffy _seemed_ fine but they all couldn’t help but wonder if there was something any of them could do.

“I don’t blame him for not wanting to go back to sleep, or being woken up by them…” His hand resumed running through Law’s hair again. “He’s been sleeping more though. Since I beat up Mingo, but…”

Those brows furrowed. Luffy was worried. He was concerned, but why wouldn’t he? Torao was his nakama, not to mention Luffy was just that type of guy. As long as he liked you, your wellbeing was of his concern. Especially if he considered you his nakama.

(Although, Luffy never had any of them sleeping on his lap while he pet their hair. No he usually gave them his hat and beat up the person or thing afflicting them.)

“Torao still isn’t sleeping enough.”

 _Still._ Again, with that huh? Luffy normally wasn’t this observant.

But Zoro took what Luffy had been saying into consideration. The lack of sleep, getting better after Doflamingo – after _Dressrosa._ Was that it? Was that the cause in change in Law’s behaviour? Luffy’s actions? Was that what Law wanted? _Revenge?_ That Law had been pushing everybody away because he was concentrating on that one thing? He had guessed at it before, he remembered, but he supposed it was towards Kaido or something. Not Doflamingo, because Law hadn’t wanted to attack Doflamingo when they arrived at Dressrosa. No he just wanted a deal with the scientist and the man’s Warlord status, but things didn’t go as planned.

(Perhaps that was why he never figured it out. Because their conflict with Doflamingo had been so spontaneous and unplanned that Doflamingo didn’t seem to be the target here.)

But now Law had his revenge and was that why he had lightened up? It certainly made sense.

Maybe he could rest easy now…

Although Luffy… just _what_ was going on with his captain? First thinking, and now he was being observant in the weirdest of ways.

(Again, Luffy was like that but… to notice Law’s sleeping habits? He didn’t know how that was connected with Luffy’s natural way of helping people)

So, Zoro needed to get to the bottom of _that._

“You noticed it too?”

Besides, Luffy still needed a distraction. He was surprised at Luffy’s control right now – keeping his voice quiet, his body still, focusing in on Law. Their captain’s attention _did_ have the tendency to wander, and while the control seemed to be there, who knew what it took for it to decide that something like a bug would demand more than Luffy could sustain. Besides, what better way to distract Luffy than to talk about his current… _obsession._

(God, that sounded odd thinking that.)

He just needed to ensure that he didn’t get Luffy too excited. Their captain had a tendency to do that, too, while talking about things (or people) he was fascinated with.

“Kinda?” The hand that wasn’t in Law’s hair moved up and scratched the back of his own head. “Torao also kinda told me? Not that he meant to. Something along the lines of being able to stay up awhile longer or something. It was just the way he said it. Actually I think he was trying to hide that he’d be up anyway? I dunno? I just got that feeling.” Then Luffy grinned. “Not to mention I’d notice he was awake anyway, since I was already up.” He laughed softly. “Who knows, maybe that’s why he talked to, and helped me too!”

Humble. That was the word for his captain right now, but not in a confining way. Grateful. Thankful. He was _happy_ that his friend helped him. He wasn’t quite _embarrassed_ about it though. Something a little less than that. A freer form of it without shame or humiliation.

He didn’t _need_ help but could use it and accepted it when it came.

_Help?_

“Torao is a good guy Zoro!”

Was Luffy trying to convince him like Robin was? No, that couldn’t be it. Perhaps Luffy noticed that, too, and he was trying his own way to help but, no, this wasn’t why Luffy talked to him about these things. Luffy was just being Luffy.

Even if he could be strange doing that too.

.xxx.

The interactions between the two captains only continued, Perhaps sometimes Luffy would be seen away from Law’s side, but it wasn’t often.

He _was_ getting sick of that rooster-head (as Luffy liked to call him) moping around though. He had it was a feeling that he wanted a bit more attention from his ‘senpai’ but was at war with himself to go up and ask for it.

(Probably telling himself that he couldn’t ask for anything more since Luffy was travelling on his ship)

“Hey,” Zoro said, approaching the other green-haired man. “If it’s any consolation Bartolomeo, you’re acting just like the captain did about a week ago when Law ignored his existence.”

And then the man had done a complete 180. He was now dancing, and _were those stars in his eyes?_

Apparently being compared to Luffy was so extraordinary that Bartolomeo didn’t even notice the fact that Law had ignored Luffy.

(He could only hear the protests: Ignore Luffy-senpai? How could _anybody_ commit such a sin?)

“Did not!” But it was Luffy who was protesting now, a pout on his lips as he crossed his arms.

“Did too!” Usopp, Robin and Franky chorused with him. They didn’t rehearse this, no. They just _all_ knew.

That pouting face now turned towards Law, who had been quietly reading a book all the while. “I wasn’t _really_ like that, was I, Torao?”

And those usually neutral or frowning lips twisted into a dark smile. “Whatever do you mean Mugiwara-ya? You were trying to get my attention back on the Sunny? I didn’t even notice.”

Zoro couldn’t hold it in: He laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been busy! But happy holidays everybody!

Lighter - that was the word to describe the atmosphere now. Clearer. Breathable

Bartolomeo wasn't as jealous, Law wasn't as problematic, and Zoro wasn't as suspicious.

Was it Luffy's conversation with him that finally did it? Or did Robin's words finally sink in? Or perhaps was it Law's change in demeanour? Was it a combination of all three? 

Whatever it was, Zoro was grateful. Everybody could relax and enjoy themselves now. He didn't realise just how much energy he had expended over this.

Over Law. Over Luffy.

Revenge. Vengeance. That was all that Law wanted. It wasn't that he was going to betray Luffy, no. Law just didn't want or _need_ a distraction until it was exacted. So he pushed everybody and everything away. He couldn't afford to be side-tracked.

And, since it was Luffy who helped him exact it, his debt was also repaid. (Even though Law insisted there was not one in the first place.) Not to mention he doubted that Law would stab Luffy in the back now or betray them.

So much had changed over the course of the past week or two.

Law. Him.

(Just who would’ve thought that he’d have doubts that somebody would betray them after all?)

Luffy, too.

(Luffy’s wasn’t too major, but something in him had changed. Zoro didn’t know what exactly, nor did he care to find out. Luffy was happy, and that was all that mattered.)

All in all they had gained a new nakama. Well, in Luffy’s perspective anyway. Who knew what Law thought of them. Or even if Law considered them nakama like Luffy always kept spouting out.)

(At the very least, he wasn’t throwing out rebuttals anymore.)

.xxx.

Luffy was telling tales of their adventures again. This was one of those rare times where he wasn’t glued to Law’s side.

But Law was here anyway  leaning against the wall, sword resting on his shoulder. There was this _almost_ amused smirk on his face as he watched Luffy talk animatedly.

He wondered if Law had heard these stories before. If Luffy told him about it, or if this was the first time he had heard them.

Luffy had started with his own story, of course, but it quickly moved onto him and then Nami. He continued in the order they joined (even though Nami’s official joining was after Arlong, apparently Luffy didn’t think so) and Usopp was quick to join in. He was making actions behind Luffy in response to his words and story-telling, sometimes repeating his words in a different voice.

Franky and Robin, in the other hand, just listened as they always did, smiling at the two youngsters. Perhaps, somehow it made them feel closer to the crew, hearing the tales they had yet to be there for.

They weren’t the only audience however  it was Bartolomeo who had asked in the first place, and soon the crew had amassed around them, listening intensively to the stories and adventures of their idols.

Although once Franky’s story, Water 7, and Ennis Lobby came about was when the cyborg burst into action. He posed before cutting Luffy off, preferring to act out the scenes instead of just telling it along with Usopp.

(Robin was laughing softly at their actions.)

Eventually Luffy cut back in, arguing a little at the interruption: this was _his_ story to tell dammit!

It left the Barto Club in tears as they mourned the loss of the Merry.

Thankfully, the whole ordeal ended _without_ Franky and Usopp acting out the scene that they used to persuade Franky onto their ship.

(Zoro could go the rest of his life without reliving that, thank you very much.)

(The Barto Club on the other hand might end up _framing_ Franky’s speedos if it came to that)

And finally, when Luffy was summarising what had happened two years ago on Sabaody, Zoro though he was done. He was currently explaining about Kuma and his paw-paw’ abilities (which _didn’t_ make him shudder) and how he actually saved all of them. Maybe Luffy would talk about Ace but--

"Argh! M-Mugiwara-ya!"

That was Law.

Apparently Luffy had stretched his arms towards the other captain and _dragged_ Law towards him.

"Shishishi that brings us to Torao!"

He could see Law squirming a little before he just groaned and sighed and, "Mugiwara-ya, I am _not_ part of your crew!"

It seemed Luffy didn’t care. "And?" He chuckled again and just - _did he just rub his cheek against Law’s?_ "If it wasn’t for you, none of us would be here hm? You’re the one who saved me after the war! Besides, we’re nakama, right?"

Another groan from Law, he was virtually helpless right now with Luffy’s arms wrapped around him.

(Law _probably_ could escape with his abilities, but it’d be more trouble than it was worth. Luffy would just stop mid-story and then the whole crew would be looking for him and, yeah not worth the effort.)

It seemed that Law had learned the hard way when it came to Luffy and nakama and stories. But that was only an eventuality. For, once Luffy declared you were nakama, your opinion ceased to matter. At least on that subject.

.xxx.

The storytelling didn’t take much to turn itself into a party. And soon Usopp was telling his tall tales and singing his songs with Franky playing his guitar as backup, especially when it was gloomy or ominous tale.

Law, on the other hand, made a good drinking partner. (So did Nami, but she was an expensive one. That woman would do _anything_ for money.) He held his liquor good, it at least _seemed_ so. Certainly, though, he had to deal with a whining Luffy clinging to the other captain’s side, whining about attention or this or that until Law had obliged the younger one. (Usually with a pat on his head, or ruffling the hair under his hat, and the look on his face when he looked at the other.)

(Zoro couldn’t discern just what it was, his alcohol was more important. Not to mention Law was trying to ensure that _only Luffy_ saw it.)

Eventually though, Luffy tore Law away, saying something about wanting to show him something cool’ or interesting’. (It was probably meat.) And the two wandered off in the direction of the kitchen. (Yeah, it was meat.)

(Although, after Luffy let Law look at this cool’ thing called meat, Zoro wouldn’t be surprised if the two of them wandered about before passing out against one another again.)

.xxx.

Usopp, however, was most definitely surprised.

"Z-Z-Z-Zoro..."

The voice was both frightened and alarmed but hushed. As if the shooter had seen a ghost or some other sort of undead or otherwise threatening creature.

What did the fucker want? Didn't he know what the time was? It was so fucking early...

He groaned, glaring at the other.

But Usopp motioned silently for him to remain quiet before dragging him away. When he deemed them 'safe' enough he glanced around frantically and warily before leaning in, and whispered.

"Torao's sleeping."

"Aagh?" Zoro groaned. The fuck? **This** was why Usopp woke him at this ungodly hour? He felt himself make a face. "Despite how creepy he is, Law _is_ still human. The fuck Usopp! You woke me up for -mmph!"

"Shhhh!"

A hand was on his mouth and Usopp was leaning up close, the other hand at his lips as he hissed that sound.

Zoro just glared at Usopp.

"Torao is sleeping. On Luffy."

His eyes glanced back and fourth.

Oh. That.

Zoro only shrugged at that. He was surprised that nobody else found the two together yet. He removed the offending hand.

"Get used to it." His voice was bored. "Apparently Luffy's his pillow now."

Usopp gave him this ridiculous face.

Zoro stretched with a yawn. "I know - what the fuck - right?" Even though he had become accustomed to it, he knew what his crewmate was going through. He gave another shrug. "Luffy's been spouting some shit about Law needing more sleep, and I guess our ally is actually listening or something."

He tried to play it off as nothing though. Usopp was just shocked at something he hadn't thought Law would do. He wasn't suspicious as he had been, even if he found the other creepy.

(They probably all found the other captain creepy. Well, maybe not Robin and definitely not Luffy.)

He also didn't think Usopp needed to know all the details. He felt that maybe even he knew too much as it was, even if it allowed him to trust Law finally.

"I think I'll just go invest in some eye bleach. Easier that way."

.xxx.

"I'm glad you've taken my words into consideration."

Robin, and she was smiling, momentarily glancing towards their allied captains.

"I told you he could be trusted."

Trusted huh? Yeah, he guess he did. He trusted Law now. He suppose _if_ it ever did happen though, this trust wouldn't hold him back. Always, protecting Luffy came first. He wouldn't let Luffy make bad decisions. He did it with Usopp, and he'd do it with Law if necessary.

But it didn't seem necessary.

"It must be hard," Robin said with that knowing smile of hers, "having to protect such an idiotic captain, hm?" She chuckled softly and looked up at the sky. "Let me help Zoro - we all care for our captain's well-being. Don't carry this burden alone."

Robin huh? Well the woman was used to betrayal that she could make a good sounding board or consultant when he wondered and doubted.

"Next time our captain befriends somebody shady, I'll consider asking what your opinion is on them." He grinned at her.

When she laughed, he knew she understood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, holiday season really got the best of me, combined with working like crazy! I've gotten a bit of a dent in chapter 12, but it may end up waiting until next week because life is getting crazy again.

If anybody asked him what his expectations or suspicions of what Zou would be like, Zoro would _definitely_ not have guessed _this._

An elephant? _Really?_

He was relieved to see the Sunny though. They all probably were. (Perhaps not Law, at least in the same respects at them.) Even the Barto Club were in awe of it.

(He almost pitied them, as they have yet to meet the remainder of the crew. Almost.)

He wasn’t surprised to see it empty (they simply didn’t have enough people to split up a _third_ time) but it did miff him a little – their _home_ was unguarded. Ah, he could let it slide. Besides, it was hard enough to board it as it were.

Nothing was damaged or stolen or missing. Zou was difficult to even _get_ to. (And even he would be more than a little unnerved at how close he was to a moving… appendage.)

(That _was_ a leg, right?)

It made him wonder though – Law _hadn’t_ been here before? How long had be been parted from his crew for his revenge? At least Zou would have to be a safe place if he left his crew wait for him here.

And just _what_ was that _thing_ the samurai drew? He pitied those drawings, he really did. At least give it thicker arms if it was going to climb…

.xxx.

It was different, well perhaps more unexpected than anything else. They were on the back of an elephant and yet there were _trees._ Oh, well, after Skypeia it was hard to surprise him anymore.

However, one look at the state of the city had him worried. Why had it looked as if a great war had ravaged this place?

(Wasn’t this place supposed to be safe? That no log pose could lead one here? They only managed themselves due to the vivre-card honed to Law’s navigator.)

Law looked as perturbed as he. His crew was here too, weren’t they?

(Stupid question, the vivre-card led here)

At the very least, two of them had level heads here.

(While everybody else mourned the drawing. It was a fucking drawing.)

Zoro was not comfortable at all with this ominous atmosphere. And gradually, the others (aside from him and Law) began to notice it as well.

The gates. The smell of gun powder in the air. The status of the terrain. (The rubble, the way the moss was unusually disturbed, the broken trees…)

Just _what_ had happened and _where_ were their crew members?

\--What was that?

.xxx.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If anything, this only made things worse and more confusing.

Minks. Electricity. Corpse?

What the _hell_ was going on?

At the very least, the others had the cook with them…

Meanwhile Usopp and Robin were jumping to hypothetical conclusion. And he had to calm that idiot down. They needed to stop and think and come up with a plan.

And finally Robin had something useful to say.

(Instead of hypothesising that the Minks were cannibals.)

Ah, yes. The vivre-card! It meant that at least Law’s navigator was alive and they knew the location of one ally here who could better explain the situation at hand.

(And by extension, too, if the Heart Pirates were alive they may have allied themselves up with Sanji’s group. Well, if they kept up with the news that is.)

\--But _what the hell_ did Law mean by that?

_I never expected I’d actually see them again._

Whatever, he’d mull on it later. They had nakama to find.

.xxx.

It became more and more evident that some sort of war tore this country apart – although whether it was due to an outside force or an internal conflict remained to be seen.

Either option was disconcerting.

Thankfully, they at least managed to locate Luffy.

(Although he could do without Usopp’s hysterics.)

.xxx.

While the situation wasn’t what they initially thought it was, it wasn’t much better.

Jack. Kaido. Sanji. Big Mom…

Things were getting more and more complex as they journeyed through this sea, weren’t they? As always it was just one thing after another. Danger here, danger there. But it was one thing back when they left Fishman Island knowing that they eventually come in contact with Big Mom. It seemed like a conflict that would wait. But now? After they declared war on Kaido (as Law put it back on Dressrosa) that eventuality only became reality.

(Taking on _two_ of the Yonko at once? That was sheer suicide.)

Hopefully the issue between Big Mom and Sanji could be solved _without_ bringing up the issue with the candy shop and Fishman Island. They were completely separate things after all.

And Zoro, knowing that things may escalate, would have attempted to convince Luffy otherwise (he _had_ tried while they journeyed to Nekomamushi) but once Luffy decided on something…

Good luck convincing him otherwise.

At least it was Luffy and not say _Usopp_ going. (Not to mention Nami would keep him in line)

.xxx.

Law wasn’t pleased with this news either, and Zoro didn’t blame him. Logically speaking, it was a _stupid_ move, and despite his changes, Law was still very much a logical man.

(Even if he used that logic to realise they were putting others in danger – something he hadn’t done before…)

But, Law, too, knew just how unmovable Luffy was.

(He still found Law’s words to his crew ironically amusing: nothing more than allies? No need to get along with them? Who did this fucker think he was? Mr. I-use-Luffy-as-my-personal-pillow.)

.xxx.

Finally during the party with the night minks were they allowed to really relax. (The greeting with the day timers wasn’t _quite_ relaxing) The stories were told, information given, and some plans put into place. Of course, there still was the issue with the samurai but—

Shit, the samurai!

It didn’t take him long to figure out that he was the only one who realised and that Franky, Brook, and Robin had gone off somewhere. They most certainly were dealing with _that_ problem.

So Zoro relaxed, had some booze, and watched the party. For once, Luffy wasn’t attached to Law’s side. (But that probably was because Law’s crew had dragged him away.)

So Luffy allowed himself to go and investigate all these _other_ new and shiny ‘toys.’

(…Never mind Luffy, _they_ were awfully clingy.)

And Zoro continued to watch the Heart Pirates and honestly it was… unnerving. Well, more uncomfortable. Was Law normally like this with his crew? (It was night and day, really) It only made him wonder.

Didn’t Law push people away so he would exact his revenge? And only after did he…

(Distraction. Distraction. Law couldn’t be distracted… and _if_ one of his crew…)

But _what_ did that even _mean?_ And the way Bepo was sobbing and rubbing his cheek against Law’s…

_I never expected I’d actually see them again._

And _something_ clicked – something that Zoro wished that didn’t.

Yes, Law had changed. Yes, Law wasn’t the same person he was a few weeks ago. Yes, Law was somebody he trusted and even _liked_ now. But right now, Zoro was **furious** with Law.

Oh, it was but an assumption at this moment; however that could be quickly rectified.

Law had separated himself from his crew now, and what perfect timing…

He tried to hide his anger (he knew not how well he hid it) and slid in next to Law.

He **needed** to know.

Law nodded at him and greeting and Zoro returned it neutrally.

(Did Law truly suspect nothing?)

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Zoro finally broke it.

“Were you planning on leaving Dressrosa alive?”

He saw the flinch.

It all made sense now… Law pushing people away, his shit excuse for a disguise which was more like a beacon. His actions when Luffy rescued him. His crew being _here_ and their ‘safe-point’ from Kaido…

Law had been prepared to sacrifice _everything_ for his revenge. And Zoro never realised it – for the same reason he never realised Doflamingo was Law’s intended target.

(And an allied crew wouldn’t do everything in their power to prevent his death. No they would just keep on going and moving forward to ensure their own survival.)

But Law had allied himself with the most unpredictable crew out there and – 

_Luffy._

(That. That was why Zoro was so angry. Because Law planning to die… Luffy so torn and hurt…)

“No, I wasn’t.”

Zoro didn’t hesitate. He punched Law. In the face.

Sure, he didn’t punch Law for almost dying, but he most certainly _did_ for Law planning to die.

He told Law not to hurt Luffy after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Here we goooo I managed to get it all done today WHOOOOO Good thing too because Life’s about to get craaazzzyyy. I doubt I’ll keep up with the Thursday update this week. I’ll just post it as soon as I can get it done.
> 
> And can I say I LOVE Nekomamushi in this chapter?

It wasn’t a punch that was the immediate reaction of the Surgeon of Death. No, he just merely… hissed and brought a hand up to the wounded area. There was a glare too – a glower of sorts out of the uninjured eye – but nothing more.

Again, Zoro hadn’t aimed to break anything (such as bones or a nose) or _really_ do any sort of major damage, but he _did_ intend on making it hurt. Law deserved that much after all for trying to do something so selfish, senseless and _stupid._

At the lack of any further response from the other, Zoro had to wonder – did Law think that too? Or at least understand why he did what he did?

(Zoro really wasn’t trying to start a fight or anything. And Law _should_ have expected a response like that from him. He warned him after all.)

He could feel everybody’s eyes on them, the chatter and music had stopped, and Law had glanced at his crew with an unreadable expression on his face.

…Maybe punching a captain in front of his crew wasn’t the _smartest_ of ideas…

“Oi! What the **hell** Zoro!?”

Luffy had stormed over. Oh, he was angry. (He expected this, but he was **really** angry.) The hand that punched Law was snatched by his captain. Luffy was **glaring** at him.

“What the fuck did you punch Torao for?!”

Yeah, Luffy was _pissed…_

It was Law who acted next, and a bandaged hand touched Luffy’s arm.

“Mugiwara-ya, relax. I… deserved it. I don’t fault him.”

…Did Law really understand, or was he simply trying to fix what he fucked up? He could trust Law now, it’s just… Law did something he didn’t approve of and…

“Bullshit.”

It wasn’t that Luffy didn’t trust him. (He knew Zoro _thought_ Law deserved it) No, Luffy just didn’t believe Law truly deserved it.

“Oi! Chopper! Come look at Torao!”

“Aye, aye Captain!”

People were still settling down, but the tension itself was wearing away. Probably because it seemed that at least the two captains were getting along. That one of them was trying to calm down his own crew member and the punch _wasn’t_ a declaration of war or anything.

(Zoro couldn’t stop himself, even if he tried because…)

“ _ **Torao!**_ ”

(He could still hear that scream…)

He could hear Law protesting with Chopper, but he couldn’t make out the words due to Luffy berating him loudly.

“Zoro! **How** could you _do_ that to Torao! He did nothing to you and you just **punch** him! Nobody–”

“STOP!”

Law had exhaled loudly after that outburst.

“Mugiwara-ya, I’ll explain – just get me some ice I’ll be fine – I’m a doctor too!”

Luffy had stopped and stared at Law. And Zoro, well he moved back (and away from Luffy) but Chopper was still insistent on his evaluations of Law’s injury. However – either the reindeer heeded Law’s advice or came to the same conclusions – he left, screaming out for ice.

Not after a little glare in his direction however.

Dammit people! Law fucking _deserved_ it!

(But he wasn’t about to go blurting out to everybody that Law had gone on a suicidal mission.)

It was quiet again.

Only when Chopper had returned with the promised back of ice did the world start turning again.

And Law just… took the bag and Luffy and just… left.

What was Law going to say? The truth?

(He didn’t **want** to imagine Luffy’s face when he learned his nakama **planned** to die.)

Chopper was screaming something to him, but Zoro ignored it. It was probably more ‘how could you’s’.

“Who wants lasagna!”

Well, at least Nekomamushi knew when not to pry and how to get the life of the party started again.

.xxx.

“Ya know – Torao better not charge us for you punching him.”

Nami was drunk – although Zoro knew a threat when he heard one.

“He seemed to be understanding about the whole thing. He knew what he was doing.” Zoro replied with a shrug. And Law did. Law could have lied, or have been cryptic or subtle about it, but he _chose_ to be blunt about the truth.

He _had_ to have seen a reaction like that coming. Not to mention, wouldn’t Law have reacted with more than a glare if he _didn’t_ understand why Zoro punched him?

“Good ‘cause if he does…” Nami was waving _something_ at him. “It’s coming outta your allowance!”

Zoro decided to make a noise and just shoo her away.

“You’re making the ale stale.”

“I warned you Zoro!” She said, pointing at him. “You better hope Luffy–”

_Oh, don’t worry Nami. You haven’t seen those two yet…_

And that was also probably why Luffy was so furious with him.

.xxx.

“Zorooo. Why’d you punch Torao? I thought you guys were pals now…”

What did Usopp want now?

He groaned. “He did something that deserved it. I just happened to find out about it now. I still like the guy, but he deserved it. And, by all accounts, Law understand, or well, seems to.”

And he did. He _didn’t_ have a problem with Law _now_ just with what he did _then._

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, good, I thought a war was gunna break out–” He shuddered.

(Probably remembering when Law made the Usopp-Franky abomination.)

“The only ones who look mad are Law’s crew and… Luffy. And Law’s taking care of that.”

(Speaking of… they were taking awhile…)

“…D-Do you think they fell asleep…?”

Zoro almost – _almost_ – fell over backwards laughing at Usopp’s hushed tone. The guy was still scared? Seriously?

“It wouldn’t surprise me, but let’s give them a little while longer before we start a search party.”

Although, he didn’t blame him, because the _last_ thing he needed right now was for Law to know he knew…

(Even though Law _seemed_ understanding, one never knew…)

.xxx.

Contrary to their speculations the two captains returned together. Luffy had a little bounce in his step, and all eyes turned to them.

The party hadn’t stopped or paused like before however. No people merely spared a moment to glance in their direction before going back to doing whatever they were doing.

The only ones who didn’t however were the Heart Pirates. (And perhaps his crew members were glancing frequently in their direction too but, not in the way the Hearts were.) And they exchanged glances and looked at the two captains and, well, him. Were they deciding their next course of action based on Law and Luffy?

(At the very least he doubted they would act immediately, considering Law’s concerns for the state of this country.)

It was the bubbly captain who approached him however, and not Law. _His_ captain.

There was a pat on his shoulder, but Zoro could detect that squeeze. (Was Luffy still mad?) “While I don’t agree with you hitting Torao,” there it was again, a warning then, “I understand why you did it Zoro.”

Wait, Law actually _explained_ it? **All** of it? That he planned to die on Dressrosa? (What was going on here?)

“He… said things that made you angry. But it’s okay, okay?” And now Luffy had a big grin on his face. “Torao and I worked it all out.”

Worked it all out? Well it **wasn’t** like he held a grudge against Law for it. It wasn’t like Law was going to do it again. Law had changed since then. Law just… deserved that punch, it was overdue that was all.

For some reason, Law looked tense…

“It’s in the past and not now. Torao promised me.” Luffy was laughing now, and who knew why. “Well, _kinda._ As good as a promise as anybody could make!”

Zoro wasn’t even going to _attempt_ to decipher _that_ and so he just nodded.

And now Law sighed all that tension away, dragging Luffy away by his ear. “That’s enough of that Luffy-ya. Let’s go sit down.”

That sufficiently distracted the young captain and soon he didn’t need dragging as he followed Law eagerly.

…Wait a minute.

_Luffy-ya?_

In his shock of hearing Law say _Luffy’s_ name he _almost_ missed the way he pulled the brim on his hat down.

_Almost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've been reading your replies everybody and ahh thank you I'll eventually get to replying to them, life's just been hectic for me!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed chapter 12 (AKA WHO WANTS LASAGNA)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more written BUT ITS ALREADY SO LONG AND IM TIRED AND LAZY AND THERES STILL A SHIT TON OF EDITING TO DO SO YOU GET THIS AND JUST WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK. LOOK GUYS ITS EARLY.
> 
> //goes to die until Saturday
> 
> (PS: I hope you all like some humour :3)

Zoro stared at the two just wondering: _what the hell?_

The others didn’t really notice it. Maybe they were too busy being relieved that the issue had been resolved. That Luffy wasn’t mad, that yes, Law accepted that he did something stupid, and there wasn’t going be a fight over this.

(Maybe he should have confronted Law in private…)

And while there wasn’t really any tension in the air, it had suddenly relaxed as the two captains wandered off and away from him.

They sat down (within reach of some food, which Luffy grabbed almost immediately) and it didn’t take long at all for Luffy to be clinging to Law’s side. But that was usual, and Law, well, he didn’t protest at all. Again, normal.

But, there was just the way that Law’s arm lingered at Luffy’s back. (Normally it would be there for a few moments before receding away.) And while Zoro didn’t _really_ see that as too odd, it _was_ unusual. (Considering the progression of things and the way Law was when he was asleep against Luffy however, this _did_ seem normal)

Chopper on the other hand, well he had his medical bag and was rushing on over to the two captains before he just _stopped_ and _stared._ His gaze travelled towards the arm at Luffy’s back and he rubbed his eyes and stared some more, tilting his head before shaking it, and walking the rest of the distance to the captains.

“I think you have a concussion Torao.”

Choppers words were worried and he started pulling out various instruments and papers out of his bag. “Luffy – was Torao acting strange when the two of you were talking? Did he throw up – or look spacey, or–”

“Tony-ya! I’m not concussed!” Law interrupted. “I’m perfectly fine!”

Law was tense again.

“Well _something_ tells me otherwise.” Chopper’s eyes slid once more towards the arm that was _still_ at Luffy’s back.

…Okay, _this_ was hilarious.

“You’re not acting like your usual self.”

“What the fuck? _How_ are you suddenly an expert on what my ‘usual self’ is! You’ve only known me what? A few days?”

“Irritability as well. Another symptom.”

“I’m **always** irritable dammit!”

Zoro glanced sideways at the Hearts Pirates only to see them silently nodding in agreement. So Law back on Dressrosa was Law without filters then…

(How amusing.)

“My coordination is fine. My speech isn’t slurred. I haven’t vomited. The only pain in my head is minor tissue damage and **not** a headache. I’m not sensitive to light or noise… need I go on?”

Law was sounding quite annoyed right now, and Zoro was suppressing the grin on his face from turning into laughter.

“Well _if_ you have a concussion.” Chopper started, using his professional sounding voice. (Mom-mode it was then) “Any points or comments you make aren’t reliable. Confusion, even delirium, memory difficulties, personality and mood changes… those are all symptoms of a concussion that can affect your judgement Torao.” He was writing something down on that notepad of his. “Luffy, was Torao acting strange earlier? Did he have any unusual behaviours or changes in his personality? Did he seem unusually tired at times?”

A worried expression reached Luffy’s face.

“W-Wait, _if_ Torao has a concussion, the things he says might not be true?”

…Zoro didn’t know somebody could sigh that loudly.

“I **do not** have a concussion Luffy-ya!”

“B-B-But what if you **do** Torao!” Luffy was pouting, lip quivering and… why the **hell** did he look like he was going to cry?

“ _If_ I do – which I _do not_ ,” Law gave Chopper a glare, “it wouldn’t change shit Luffy-ya. Otherwise I would have had to have a concussion for a week. And while, yes, it _is_ still plausible that I had received one from my injuries in Dressrosa, the majority of concussions have _physical_ manifestations at some point in time. And I have not been swaying, or throwing up, my speech has been perfectly fine.”

Luffy was _still_ pouting. “B-But you’ve been sleeping a lot!”

Law groaned and brought a hand to his face.

“We’ve already gone over that Luffy-ya. Not to mention I had used my abilities far beyond what I should have. I needed to recuperate my strength which had been sorely taxed, _and_ I have been healing from my various injuries – which rest is good for. Besides, _were_ you not the one who suggested it?”

“I-I-I… you promise Torao?”

Law sighed, but this time it was quieter. “Yes, Luffy-ya, I promise.”

Luffy’s face went from sorrowful to grinning and he wrapped both of his arms around Law, a few too many times than needed.

“Luffy you’re not being any help here, siding with Torao…” Chopper sighed but with this scolding tone.

“I-I-uhh… he was thinking a lot?” He almost seemed to be hiding behind Law now. “B-But like he normally does?”

(…Since _when_ was hiding behind Law a smart thing to do?)

“…Dammit Luffy-ya…” And for some reason, Law had pulled on the brim of his hat again.

“Concentration difficulties?” Chopper was writing more on his pad.

Law straightened up almost immediately. “I don’t have a fucking concussion! You’re just going to fucking worry Luffy-ya dammit!”

But Luffy wasn’t worried at all, no, he was just laughing and placed his head on Law’s good shoulder. “Shishi, he’s just worried Torao~”

Law just decided to put his hand back on his hat.

Chopper on the other hand had moved over to the Hearts Pirates now. He was looking up at the bear mink – Bepo, wasn’t it? “Bepo, does Torao usually _cuddle_ people?”

“Who said _anything_ –!” Torao’s voice became incoherent as he yelled out in frustration.

(Part him wondered just how Luffy could handle being right next to the other captain, but his captain was just sitting there, a big grin on his face, head still resting on his shoulder)

Zoro, too, was snickering from time to time. Usopp had given up trying long ago and he was rolling over in laughter, feet flailing.

They got to see the _true_ Trafalgar Law in action:

Trafalgar Law _really was_ a grump. A highly irritable grump.

And fuck, was Zoro _enjoying the hell_ out of it!

“Uhh… he cuddles _me?_ I haven’t seen Captain cuddle _other_ people though.”

An inhumane sound left Law.

“…I’m sorry Captain…”

When Chopper returned to the two captains, Luffy had decided that simply resting his head on Law’s shoulder wasn’t enough. No, he stretched his neck so his chin was atop Law’s head, chuckling softly. One hand was patting the unfortunate soul’s shoulder, arms _still_ wrapped around multiple times around his body.

And there it was, the return of the expression of **doneness** on Law’s face.

Zoro couldn’t hold himself back anymore – he roared with laughter.

When he focused in again, apparently Chopper was running some tests on Law. Asking him to recite things or pointing at visual charts and colour charts.

“Choppppeerrr this is booorrriiinngg” Luffy was whining. Chopper had told him to let go of Law while he was running the tests, it seemed. So he was just sitting there on his stomach, legs moving in the air as he nibbled on some food. “Is Torao done yeeeeet?”

“Patience Luffy!”

“Good luck with _that_ Tony-ya.” Law snickered softly.

“But Torao’s fiiiinneee! Just ask Zoro. Or Usopp. Torao and I do this _all_ the time, right Torao?” Luffy was staring up at Law, wide eyed and grinning.

“Certainly, yes, you would always insist at being at my side Luffy-ya.” Law said idly before pointing at something after Chopper asked him a question.

“But the _cuddling_ Torao.” Chopper insisted and flipped to the next portion of whatever test he was doing.

“ **You’re** the ones calling it cuddling!” He growled out.

Luffy was whining again. “Just ask Zoro Chopper!”

Chopper had glanced over towards him, and Zoro could only sigh. Luffy, Luffy, _why_ did you have to bring _him_ into this? (Although he supposed that they just would get nowhere as long as Chopper used the term _cuddling._ )

(Trafalgar Law _didn’t_ cuddle after all.)

Part of him wanted to refuse to answer just to drag this whole irritated Law bit out more, but he supposed he might as well let Luffy go back to _cuddling_ his ally. He was getting all pouty on them as it was already.

He could also feel a glare from Law’s direction.

“ _Well,_ ” he started, “I wouldn’t exactly call it _cuddling_ ,” he appreciated his limbs in their proper places thank you very much, “but yes, this type of behaviour has been the norm on Bartolomeo’s ship.”

And queue both Nami and Chopper’s shocked expressions and reactions. Subtlety, he glanced over to where Law’s crew was and they were whispering amongst themselves.

Huh, apparently even _they_ hadn’t expected this type of behaviour from their captain.

“Satisfied Tony-ya?” Law was grumbling. “Can you leave us in peace now?”

Luffy made a strange sound.

“One more- **Law!** ” When Chopper was digging into his bag, Law had used his abilities and just transported both Luffy and himself to Bepo.

“I’m sorry Captain…”

“Just shut up and lay there.” Law murmured and proceeded to get himself comfortable.

“He’s comfy Torao!” Luffy spoke up enthusiastically, and was practically snuggling the bear. “I can see why you like to sleep on and cuddle with him!” He was chuckling softly.

“It’s not–” Law protested.

But Luffy cut him off and pushed himself so that he was also atop Law. “But Torao’s comfier!”

Surprisingly, Law shut up.

.xxx.

The morning was panic.

It was Franky, Robin and Brook who had woken them all up (actually shaken them) and raving about the samurais and---

_Shit the samurais!_

Well, not _quite_ all of them. Bepo, Luffy, and Law were still asleep, and, _yeah_ the captains fell asleep atop the big fluffy bear.

“…I almost want to take a picture of it…”

No Nami, that wasn’t the problem here.

“I doubt you’d be able to blackmail Law with it.” He said with a shrug. “They do it all the time.”

“Boo! And here I thought I could get some money. Doctors make lots of money, right?”

(He could hear the Hearts Pirates sneering at her.)

“Why don’t we concentrate on _how_ we are going to get our captains awake _without_ getting sliced into pieces instead of blackmailing them, shall we?”

However, Law’s crew seemed to be scheming something and after a few moments they were snickering. “We think we got a way, and one that won’t get any of us in trouble!”

Zoro took a few steps back. “It’s your limbs guys.” He said, giving them a wide berth on enacting their plan.

And then suddenly, all twenty of them took a step back, hands cupped to their mouths and screamed out in synchronisation.

“ **Look! It’s a beautiful female bear!** ”

And then, suddenly, the captains’ pillow shot up, spouting out an enthusiastic ‘where!’ and the Hearts Pirates all fell over, holding their stomachs in laughter.

Meanwhile, the unfortunate captains were groaning and looking around, wondering _what the hell_ just happened.

“What the **hell** Bepo?”

“I’m sorry Captain…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. Really. I had this written over a week ago, but I had become kind of exhausted after the last chapter and it see,ed like a good place to stop. I had to do a lot of editing on this chapter, so I really hope it’s okay.
> 
> That being said: I have now reached (basically) the end of the story-line that has been supplied to us by Oda! It has been a long and fun time writing this. Please see the end of the chapter for further notes on my plans from now.

They didn’t have much time. The samurais were looking around the country for their friend – and Zoro knew Kin’emon. The guy was blunt and took no subtleties into consideration. And then if the Minks found them before they did and questioned them…

Well, soon the Minks would turn on _them_ as well.

They needed to find the samurais before that happened.

Law’s group, too, were helping. Their captain said something along the lines of their alliance and sticking with them through thick and thin.

(…What was it that Robin said about Law? That he was willing to die with Luffy?)

But Zoro wasn’t too surprised by these new facts either. Law was somebody they could all trust. So if a war broke out with the Minks, well, they at least had the Heart Pirates on their side.

None of them wanted that to happen however.

So the two pirate groups split up, but close enough to one another to communicate to one another. So if they needed to get away together, or band together to fight, well, they could.

.xxx.

Chopper was in his walking point right now – his nose tended to work best there – and Nami was nearby. It seemed the two of them were still discussing the abnormalities of Law.

Soon Brook had joined them in their idle conversation, and he was just as shocked as they were to hear the change in their allied captain.

“Yohoho, Zoro, so, what is this about Law?” The skeletal musician finally approached him as they continued to search.

Zoro shrugged. “Why don’t you ask Robin? She spent the most time with him on Dressrosa.”

At least, she spent the most time with Law changing. Sure, he rode on that bull with Law, but the other captain was pretty silent that entire while.

“Most of the time I spent with him, he was on the verge of passing out, or being irritable.”

Besides, it was Robin (and Luffy) that had convinced him to trust the creepy bastard. (Even though he trusted him, he was _still_ a creepy bastard. Nothing would change that.)

And so the skeleton sung his way over to Robin, and Zoro relaxed a little. Well, not fully. They still needed to find the samurais after all…

.xxx.

It was their group that had found them. Law’s group wasn’t that far behind. Of course, it just _had_ to be right behind the group of Minks on their search party for the samurai. Of course. And they were arguing and…

_Well shit. That bastard just **had** to confront the Minks, didn’t he?_

Things never went easy for them, did it? Always. Why did it _always_ have to be this way. He could see the Heart Pirates coming in to regroup with them before they all flinched.

A war it was then.

As the pirates prepared to fight, the Minks however surprised them.

It seemed this entire country had their own secrets to hide…

(And those samurais.)

.xxx.

Zoro understood why the Minks kept the information about the Samurai a secret. Even though they had saved this country, they still were pirates, and it _was_ a band of pirates that attacked them after all. Perhaps it was the way that they moved to protect the samurai that caused the Minks to fully trust them? That they were willing to go to war with a country on its own lands just to protect those whom they considered friends?

Certainly, there seemed to be _some_ level of secrecy still, but it was more out of habit as opposed to mistrust.

Zoro understood that.

Minks and Samurais aside, yes, Zoro was still baffled and confused and curious about the way Law continued to refer to Luffy. It wasn’t just a one time thing, or even an intoxicated thing. No, Law continued to refer to his captain by his name even now. There _were_ a few habitual slip ups but those were quickly remedied. (Which only lead to more confusion and curiosity.)

And it wasn’t just to Luffy that Law had opened up to either. No, there was just this general sense about Law now. Certainly there were snippets of it back on Bartolomeo’s ship, but not to this extent. Was it the influence of his crew nearby?

(The guy _wanted_ to see the ninja. Seriously, who would’ve thought?)

He spent a lot of their trip up the tree beside Luffy, who was babbling on about the ninja and other things to Law.

Law had simply nodded and added in a few comments here and there. Mentioning a technique he seemed particularly interested in.

And eventually, they reached it, and Zoro, well he couldn’t not look to recognise the well-disguised way Law pulled on the brim of his hat in disappointment.

(At least he wasn’t irritated.)

Certainly, Law wasn’t enthusiastic as some of the crew members, but he was interested and intrigued, and felt, rather, let down. Especially considering the ninja even refused to _prove_ said skills.

(But soon enough the men were proved wrong as the ninja decided he could not let them down. And while Zoro was, yes, impressed, he could see that Law was too. Especially since said ninja portrayed the technique that Law mumbled beneath his breath.)

Again, the other captain wasn’t starry-eyed like his was but, it was there.

And when Nekomamushi had ushered the noisy, rambunctious and impatient ones outside, Law had left with them.

(Luffy was in that group after all.)

Again, it wasn’t surprising, and maybe Law would manage to keep Luffy quiet enough that his voice wouldn’t echo down here to distract Robin. Right now, she seemed so fascinated and happy to discover something she had never thought of before…

And when somebody had gone to collect those outside once the deciphering was completed, they came back baffled.

“Huh… you guys sure you don’t know where Luffy and Law went?”

There were some sounds of confirmation before Usopp had started pushing him up the stairs (albeit with shaking arms) “O-Oi! Z-Zoro why don’t you go find them? You’ve got the abilities right? C-Can you feel them nearby?)

…This idiot had that too dammit. (Although he supposed the fool had _just_ obtained it…)

But seriously? How the fuck did they lose the captains in such a short time period?

He sighed, but closed his eye. Observation Haki _really_ wasn’t his strongest suit, and he mostly used it to read his opponents attacks and _not_ to find people. So he walked past those on the stairs, trying to feel the familiar presences.

Ah, there they were! Above him.

“Oi!” He said and turned his gaze towards them. They were up in the tree. “Lu-Ooooohh…..” Up in the tree and---

No. No. No, no, no, no, no…

No.

Fuck no.

He didn’t see that. Nope. Not at all. Just pretend it didn’t happen, or that he couldn’t see properly or…

Yup he was just going to pretend he didn’t see that at all. Yup. Excellent idea. No, he didn’t see both captains up there _far_ too close to one another, heads level and tilted and---

 _Nope_ he did _not_ see that.

Not the way hands were clutching at shirts or hair or…

(Luffy-ya was starting to make _a lot_ of sense right now…)

Maybe he should ask Usopp about that eye bleach…

“ _-bles…_ ”

“Oi, Zoro, is Robin done now?”

Zoro tensed and just nodded stiffly.

Luffy made a joyful sound and started running down the stairs.

Ah, fuck, Law was looking at him. Looking **hard** at him. He wasn’t about to meet that gaze. There was **no** way in hell he was going to turn around and look at Law. Nope. Nope. Not only because he didn’t want to see the look in his eyes, but Zoro didn’t want to picture _that_ again.

And it was awkwardly silent. Really fucking awkwardly silent.

“…I would appreciate silence on this topic…” Law’s voice was stiff as well. Good, he was feeling it too.

Perhaps it would just be best to begin acting now…

“What topic?” 

With those words the tension in the air seemed to dissipate and Zoro thought he heard a soft chuckle from Law.

But then, Zoro reached out to grab Law’s good arm and he squeezed. Not tight enough to hurt, but the other man most definitely felt it. Because despite his feigning ignorance, Zoro could only think of _one_ matter that still needed to be taken care of:

Luffy’s safety.

(Well, he most certainly lived up to his _other_ moniker of heart stealer…)

“Don’t worry Zoro-ya. If there’s anything left of me after _I’m_ through with me, you’ve got first dibs. I’m not about to harm the man who gave me a reason to hope. A reason to live.”

Law then removed Zoro’s hand before turned around and readjusted the hold on his sword, following Luffy down the stairs.

Zoro took a deep inhale. This was going to take some getting used to…

(Now, where was that eye bleach…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading! As said above, this is the end, so far. I will be ‘breaking’ to figure out just what and where I want to continue the story. But, worry not. Not only do I have a completely new story I’m trying to build, I also have a little present for all of you:
> 
> Dissentient. See it in the next part of the series!


End file.
